vampires deniled love truth
by mark byng 101
Summary: a romantic vampire story with break ups weddings and birth of a baby where all the main characters full in love with there worst enemys ad best friends and a load of fighting going up to it with a load of back story in there lives


Vampires Deniled love truth

**Drama 1**

**The Vampires name was Erick he was all things good: compassiontate , patient, honest, virtuous and full of love . Anxiety was an unusual emotion for him. this was because he lived in a human body. The expression felt out of place . Darren, his rgular assistant saw the grimace. They have not seen a human befor Darren said. Then he turned and the stabbings begun but in the mean while. so many years past to get to the date of to day. The ones who got stabbed are the twins the vampire overseer and the other one in the mean while this is all what happend to her. **

**Drama 2**

_**"Hello all vampires the hostess the oldest of all of imortals is joining all of us for a while". And then theres me the High maiden vampire over seea to keep all of you in check. "All have got to atend class and rehusel or get vanished to a place with out blood" , "And now for the messages. "And remember if you ever get lost you can ask the three ghosts of past, present and future but must be before midnight as thats when they vanquish" "happy term"!. **_

_**"The twins make problems for everyone they dem fit". They are much older between them than me there our quests is well so have no fear just watch your step". "All these are our watchers for this dance year so be afraid". **_

_**"600 years ago the vampire order put a curse on all vampires to be that if they did not learn magic they will end up dieing of the age of 400", untill this day us vampires do this in our daliy routeen. "The first lesson we learn is to learn to be in two places at once to feed and to hunt". **_

_**"I lose control alot these days everythink i've kept burried in side struck me out on the survice i simply cant resist it."**_

_**"We are all vampires we love the fog gives us time for feeding before rehusel". **_

_**"It's my first day im so nerves".**_

_**"I have got to meet them as today will be diffent the dark times will be over".**_

_**"The hot guy the other night got what he deserved bitten and his body turned to ash". Thank god shes with us from today" .It's known to say that her best friend is a witch so lets not get on the wrong side of her". **_

_**Where do I belong ! **_

_**"The reasons for this judgement is one of them looks like my lost wife". **_

_**"so it begins". "I know it's peacefull now after the war here we have got to keep it like that" "with a number of 367 deaths it wont happen again". "We won't be sad for ever". "Hay baby brother no wonder the air as got bad a again why are you here". "you left the girl alife out there". "It could be a problem for you". "Your here because of one person so what if i am goodbye brother". **_

_**"Do you know this new dancer that is coming was sold out in los angles before now ol my **_

_**god". "Remember she will kiss most of your problems better". "She does look better than 3 of **_

_**you so keep that in mind." "Just dont ensist she does a single number she will blow your **_

_**minds". "she will never go out with you lot in a 100 years though guys""and **_

_**all the storys about her are true".**_

_**"look shes on our phones". "yes my best friend found out late about the dancing me but im here **_

_**now i told her 2 years back".**_

_**"your miss Rachel" **_

_**"Hay guys Rease, steve im your new roomate wheres Dani". "Hi im the landlord gev" "you better leave dad bye" "you are shearing the room with dani allright". "Hi im Rose dont upset me" ."Upset you i,ve just moved in" "The rest of you have it easy compared to me I find it a bit rough". "Hay Dani im Rachel". "Im on the tv again" "Dont be so stuck up" "just step away from me". "hay gev" "I see you have met every one". "well she is staying here you stuck up blood lust wanerbe if you dont like it you can leave". "Well I dont need another girl trying to out do me".**_

_**"we better get our bedrooms". "good morning" "dont morning me because of you I have to get rid of my gym equipment". "I see that us lot have got to listen to what she thinks" "I say again she is a big peice of work". "Lets go to the blood banks "Well lets just solve this and go and rehurse" "all of you get freindship braclets to be out in the daytime". **_

_**Drama 3**_

_**"it's time for our magic class **__**is to go back in time to be able to bite our prays necks on nights or in dark rooms". **_

_**"Im a wake again for the firsttime in a while"."For the first time I don't regret the day before it starts because i know we see each other again". **_

_**"Did you hear that hear what I heard somthing". "If it rains we won't be able to see the comet passing over, it creates the powernormal all be on watch before we do enything to night". "Hi Rachel im Johns little brother Luke you have not met him yet when you get to know him a bit better ask him the real reason why his dance group came back here". "Lets just say people like my brother think we are doomed to live the past". "every one here has got to watch the comet later you know that right yes goodbye"." Luke Thankyou for the candle lighting how are you". "You know that the comets been traviling in space for thousends of years all alone". "people say that it's a hound of our evil". "I just think its just a ball of snow and ice traped on a path it can't escape after 145 years it gets to come home". "If i say im sorry alot I have alot to be sorry about". The stuff me and my brother have to be sorry about happend a long time ago even for us imortals"."Lets just say when one of us lost some one the memory stays with you Always reminding you how you can hurt". **_

_**we have got to feed. remember it was an animal that atacked you not a vampire remember that remember remember".**_

_**"we have got to go remember bye"**_

_**"super stars coming through ". "Thats what we have become". "Jessi is visting us again I dont go any where with out her". "You know im trying to work on a new dance number but it has never took this long before" "lets take my car".**_

_**" Lets go and get blood" "I know a good place". "Dani you bring rose Rease and steve here all the time the staff are horrible" "yes relly they are im leaving" "I want to see the manger". No dont leave Rachel your embarrising". "Im going to smiths bloodbank BYE"!. "Hi im John I know who you are your cute in a strange kind of a way". " I met your younger brother while watching the comet he is no were near a jurk like your group. "we dont like you" ." He asked to speak to me again some time". "Why would I speak to them they won the dance off last year"**_

_**"He is cute though". "Im going to end the argument of our two groups by asking John to dance with me". "Your a great dancer". "Well John time for talking is over your all pigs". "However the video of us dancing was good but they did not like it much". "Its good that you have come over it was good to dance with you , but the bad blood between our groups cant be solved by dancing". "Well i must go". "can't a woman get dressed up for rehusel early in the morning". "whats wrong with you John". "my dance partner is leaving" "bye cutei" "what was that" "nothing just bye!" **_

_**Drama 4**_

_**"The abilty we are learning is how to summon the guy of wisdom that can help us do all of the problem thinks about killing humans around witness" .**_

_**"Hay good morning" "luke I was not exspecting to see you" "I feel you have the right to know that i fed on one of your human freinds last night it's alright she's still alive". "but we swore we will never harm you". "you will find out why soon just make sure you get to know him first until then make sure your not a lone with him". "You better get going remember this day of the warning bye". "Why dont I ever see you and your brother together im the message guy". "Our relationship is complicated thats all you need to know get going". "Do you mind if I ask how old for imortals you and your brother are some times you seam to know alot about dates compared to - others it's a **_

_**bit worring". **_

_**"Rachel can't get better blood than us" "look it's john" "we hate him and them more than ever now". "Will you have dinner with us". "look at the size of our bloodpacks thanks". Yes my group are not being very resptive to me at the moment. "great let me give u a massarge and then tomorrow we can get some A postive". Rachel enjoying your self ? "They were kind to me when you was not". Thank you for the good night but my friends came through for me, and they still care "just get me out of this guys and i still dislike you John" good Bye! "why don't we all have a friendly sing song to break the tension" "Dont be on the deck alone there is no right time is there just be one and picture us" "feel alot better"? "yes we do thank you good night but remember the sponcer next week" **_

_**Drama 5**_

_**"The magic we are learning is to enslave a human to come over and do our bidding until we kill them". **_

_**"Why luke do I keep seeing you around you have got to know the truths".**_

_**what truths" "let me tell you".**_

_**"Your having nightmares about the number of vampire attacks latley don't worry they have caught a bear to cover up all of our tracks"."Thank god you wear the earring to keep vampires out of your head". "Do you know what my brothers thinking now that the real animal is out there and how do i stop it with out becoming one"." Just go home". "Morning where did you get that"."The box my godess mom wanted to give it to the slaying paraid for the heritige display". Luke **_

_**"are you ok!". be awear of the slaying party we are not ment to go"."Just hear this the reason is we were there at the orignal slaying party the year they put vampires to death". "Tonight though to the party im bringing your human friend just so you know"."Hay im here to pick up a load of stuff for the slayers party tonight". "Do we still wear shirt and tie I remember it we were there at the very first one"." It's cool not turning old". "Luke just so you know it happend all in 1964 take my warnings to bay untill you know him better we all have got to go tonight see you there". "Heres to history repeating it self brother"."Nice to meet you june your the police cheif of this town". "your parents yes theres aload of history here". "This regester says you and your brothers name on it from the orignal party. "How many humans are here now and back then that were apart of the order that wants to kill all vampires". not alot don't fear it. "Our name was special once until the war me and my brother had some one we loved in a church when it got burned down". "Thank you luke for telling me all your past". You now know our past it will help you in the future untill then keep hearing my warnings untill you know him better". "Why was he talking to you" "it's nothing. **_

_**lets just all forget about the love buffy at the moment people".**_

_**w've got to make our way to dance rehursel with Rose,Rease and Steve "a very high dance sponsor is here". "Hi john you look alright in that what are you wearing it for?" "you look alright in that dress what are you wearing it for"? "Rose just got some mail but stay awy from it because she is very mean". "agreed". "Hay John stop writing me love notes like this". "It was not me" "I reconise your writing". "alright it was me what are you going to say". "i've got to phone my mom wait up all of you bye". **_

_**drama 6**_

_**"we are learning a potion today that makes the drinker agree to anythink and then die and after tonight we will have reached magic abilty level one what will keep us alive for another 120 years atime for every level we do". **_

_**"Hay Luke" "Im sorry that I have not said anythink relevent latly to you" "it's alright i will live with out your help my brothers been a problem latley"." It's only been four days since your last warning your brother having problems don't concern me" ."What did Johns brother wan't. ""nothing don't ask questions".**_

_**"Lets just shake off the nerves before we go". "Did you know that a superstar clarkson is in the building and thats why theres so many men here" "really ol my god"!. **_

_**"Hay Rachel his hot" "No he is not alright Dani check him out well lets just get to rehusel we are running late". "John is cute" "No don't go saying thinks like that in this building". "Alright don't get tressed". "Im going to beat some some sence into you". "Just calm it we need to go to practice", I just hope John don't come in". "great look there he is" well hi John we have got to be leaving". "Hay Rachel I got some money come to dinner with me" "I can't im rehusing and you know that I don't like you". "I will massarge your back again and you stopped over last time". "alright what time do I pick you up" "for the final and the last time I will never go out with you" "gooday bye". **_

_**drama 7**_

_**"I can't deniye whats right in front of me there story in very good detail of the year 1964". "you must be Jana please call me sue". "every think you know and every beleve you have is going to change are you ready for this"?."I should not of came here Luke". No no please. "Luke" "you know that we swore we could never hurt you". "You are safe with me "You can hate me but im asking you to trust me now". "just go please go if you mean me no harm you will just leave". " you said you wanted to know im not going to hold anythink back". "He asked were did you learn this game the game was football ". "Jana says who needs rules and she asks to join us". **_

_**"you might get hurt my brother likes to play rough" "some how I think you may play rougher" . "Why are you standing there there is a woman who wan'ts to be chased if you won't do it i will ". "The woman you both know was her Jana back in 1964". "You two make it seam like". I was heart broken". "all because you two loved the same woman 320 years ago". "She was not just any woman". "She says having us both there works wonders for her we asked her why". "That was the same year of the orignal slayers paraid where we made an apperance. "I did not care if it hurt him I just wanted her". "He got upset". "Thats the night we both sleped with Jana and became vampires". "I gave you untill midnight now like i said I would so if i liked your brother in anyway atleast i know the storys about you both and for that i thank you". "What did luke wan't again it's the 7th time he has come to see you is there somthink you are not telling us". "You will know in dew time we are Late for our magic class lets get in there". **_

_**"what we are learning today is how to fly on a magic carpet us vampires cant spred our wings out with out to much questions, so we use it to fly above the clouds to get around quick". **_

_**"well these people think they have problems look whos taking us to night thats the big problem of all problems". "lets all not complain it's kind of him to take us for him after all". **_

_**"Get off the dating website we all know that john likes you" "I know but we all hate him but his giving us all a lift to night to the dance shows". "Hay his coming up the halls". "I've changed my mind on who im taking im just taking Rachel pick you up at 7:00 tonight then". "I will have to meet you there im running late" "alright then" it's 9:00 she stood me up. I blew it off just to make a point. **_

_**Drama 8 **_

_**"Hay luke I just found out that my friends famliy were burned in the witch trials not all the woman that were killed at the huch were inoccent ". "Is she dangrus to have around". "you have got to have more than just skill to catch a full wizard or witch". Her name is Jessi. It's allright there witch famliy are friends of ours dating back to 1965 a year after the change Janas famliy had the first witch of there bloodline work beside her so we are all safe here **_

_**"why did you come". "For the infomation I dont want us or any one we know to be in danger and thank you and bye". Im late again to class we can start now"**_

_**"The magic lesson is the truth spell we as vampires use it on humans to see if they know to much about vampire discoverment". **_

_**"It's so good today and morning back ive got to be out of here by 10:00"**_

_**"I've been waiting for so long for this to happen bye". **_

_**"morning Rachel are you going out later on yes i've got an interview". "The guy made John look like a jurk once". "so lets know what you think about john in the other group" "I like him alot but dont let him know that". "Your doing an interview just come over to say happy valentines day have a martini with me". "Well bye because your group is coming". "Well I should yell and scream about what you did" "I love you". "I just wanted them to see another side of me". "Wait the cammers are off John"" I Know wellplayed today we should see each other some time" **_

_**drama 9**_

_**"The magic we are learning today is to turn people in to animals that may contain more blood than the everyday human". **_

_**"Do you know why john likes so much and we have got to be quiet his coming in and **_

_**"Whats John doing here anyway". "Im makeing a film about my life" ."Why did you not cast us in your life story film". "You have a bad problem with your attitude". "So your playing me in the film" "your mad at me because im playing you so relly your mad with your self with denile". "In between the lines tell the truth". "where in this script does it say I kiss him" "It don't but it don't mean you won't". "I don't like her I think you do" "no of course not". "I want her fired and call the real Rachel on set, turn the cammers off we don't need her to tell us if we can like each other or not". "Rachel actrive Rachel" "John with all the eyes in the world i had to look into yours". "Just stop your self from falling in love with me" "I beg of you im just a small town girl with a big city dream". "alright bye got to go to rehusel". **_

_**drama 10**_

_**"The magic today is about making up spells to get us out of tricky problems".**_

_**"Im going to see John about dancing alright bye" "Hi I want to know John when we are going to get together" "how long have you felt like this"? will you be my boyfriend? "yes I will" "it's going to be hard on my group" Im going home. "Flowers and blood" "why are you lot here" "why is he here". "His here because his my boyfreind". "Look there getting better food" pick you up at 8:00 bye **_

_**Drama 11 **_

_**"The magic we are doing today is to make objects come to life so they can spy on your pray". **_

_**"Hay guys I have got to tell you that me and John are getting married in two months time alright Rose can you tell them". "Thats a big deal sorry that means you can't live here with us any more". "Fine we still have got to work together." "John can I live with you "yes". "Do you want to join our dance group after the fall". "In the mean time we have got to invite them all to anonce that your pregnent". "How do you think there going to take that your having our son". "We have got to tell them that our son is dew the same week as the dance off so we wont be there". **_

_**drama 12**_

_**"The lesson we are learning today is how to levtate objects when us vampires get ill with contamated blood". **_

_**"If im not on time tomorrow im at Johns its just going to be our wedding day at the end of tomorrow at noon so good night guys". ""Whats going on is this an intervention". They barbarded me and forced me to bring them here". " I got the ring it's offical". "group hug you look a bit stunned". "Im so excited and nerves". "Dont be I keep a box of wedding catalogs under the beds. "Im thinking of a rusit and coneyack theam there full wedding coulors". "guess your the wedding planner". "Listen as the wedding planner to take care about one thing I dont care about the blood but i want one heck of a band". Hay I've been looking though some stuff and I dont relly get it are you sure. "After jake walks down the ile with you and then give your speach". "we will both have a famliy dance infront of all the quests". strust me i've been planning weddings since I was 200. "The shearing of the vows we have invited you here tonight"."You are a amasing person we are 2 people that may become a famliy". "Do you take Rachel to be your wedded wife". I do, "do you Rachel take John to be your husband I do" ."you may bite the bride you are now man and wife". **_

_**drama 13**_

_**12 years later **_

_**"The lesson we teach to our childen today is about the great war and more will unfold over time". **_

_**"We are all married now with our kids and we have only got 100 years before the creater of all vampire raises and kills all the vampires and re makes a population". "The last time the war between vampires and there creater was thought in the shadows". The fate of there vampire kind was in the hands of a powerfull lord known as claric , "he tout the skills to 3 high and stusted vampires alazar viki and asthurf". remember these names childen they may help you one day but on with the lesson. "They were horribly betrayed by a outside member of the circle amilda duvick she did skills above all vampires could and killed for evil gain". "This is the 3 lords most deadlest foe and for us imortals we dont say that likely". The most powerfull lord says we are but servants. "After these words he gets his head removed with the most powerful sword blade in vampire history". "When he died the power of all vampires before them got put into him" ."It says it can bring the sword above ground again and who ever can weld it can end the suffering for ever". "But even with the power a sacafise stops him but vicky trapped untill the swords weld by a hero vampire once again. Another had to open the trap to succed to trap Amila Duvick and Vicky as one which is an unascapable prison". "Over Time he thought many armys of Vampires trying to free and find the Resting place of them with every one he beat he drained there power and locked them away forever". "When they all died a pendent was given saying it will find the one strong enough to end it for ever. "The one that wears it is the only one who can kill her. " "appentley. He is still searching for the one who can where the pendent until this day" .He will never give up untill she is dead trying to find him. "This was lesson 1 you will get a lesson once a year aless one of you become the sword holder" you only **_

_**99 years left **_

_**drama 14**_

_**"I have been searching a very long time magicley here you are the pendent holder what makes you the most powerfull vampire to live show your farther then come here". "Dad I have the great honor of being the Pendent holder". "I got to go back for the teachings bye" the first lesson is right now but every lesson takes one year your getting your fighting book of welds here. **_

_**now i have **__**98 years left **_

_**drama 15 **_

_**"I have not seen people since thefirst time about my teaching in ten years it's like the one who is soposed to be teaching me to stop the end of our world as gone of the face off the earth "."The object I took that day and lost as unleached vampire bounty hunters to kill me to get a hold of it. "Im back now just get up here and get away from this area". The people want the object so they can bring back the most feared Vampire of them all to kill you before you have a chance to forfil the prothecy and now you know" **_

_**I have only 88 years left **_

_**drama 16**_

_**"The truth is you have a very special gift you need to see that" "I just want to for get the fighting. I wan't to forget everything". "You want to forget then why did you keep the pendent you have the gift". "we have got to find the prison before the bountys do or it's the end of you and our race"." you help me get it back you can just leave". Really yes you can just walk away **_

_**drama 17 **_

_**"The lesson is that normal vampires only use a percent of there minds for us fighting vampires we use all of it remember that". i"m going to teach you the basic combat sword hold to swope and dive affectly from the specific angle". With this a bouty hunter will miss by a long shot **_

_**Now you have **__**87 years left **_

_**drama 18**_

_**"get out my way freak are you addressing me where was I yes china town to find the prison we both know where it is so" Id better get there first this is it look out for a mass number of bountys". Im lookin for a object i beleve you may of found . The releasing of the trators has begun there are two of them at large we were to late". "you should run". Dragon! "This it clear your mind and beleave" lets go". "You may return the pendent to me i have it back "you can leave. I no longer wan't to".**_

_**drama 19**_

_**"before we can trap people back in the prison we need to make you in to a fighting vampire**_

_**step back". "This is the lords circle it focus your fighting abillty it helps you master new stuff in combat". "this is where you will learn the weld of a blade". "step inside you leave everythink else behind once you enter there is no going back". "I am the only surviver of the last war and you are my new appentice". "You know he is gathing solders if there are some right". "but if you are ever against a wall the weapon of choise would be the three swards to pin them down to cut them 3 times over". "And that is a lesson keep working on it". **_

_**Now i Have **__**86 years left **_

_**drama 20**_

_**"Hi do tell me this is a joke". "sorry are you lost" so your the new kind of vampire fighter these days that go after what we need". "They tell me that you are some kind of a entertainer did you ever see your masters be like you you cant empervise for ever". Thats over". "He may have found the one who could end all of us he wears the pendent ". "The best way do defend from a lunge attack is with the side on sweep quick but deadly but only use when backed with other skilled moves". Remember this is a lesson so **_

_**now I have **__**85 years left **_

_**drama 21**_

_**"Hi jude are you going up town I tuned in to your show last night ". I have not heard of any of the bands. "at least somone heard it". "give me your money". Just give it back "you will not get hurt". thank you". Somthing about you seams diffrent. "Ive got to be going". Lets learn the sword though movments go. this is a lesson so **_

_**i now have **__**84 years left **_

_**drama 22**_

_**"Hi it's jude could you please hide". "Hay dont go up there get back here" "we have work to do". "This is my uncle" If this is a bad time no uncle we have plans for later" ."So your the one with the pendent don't look like much". "Im going bye". Whats the lesson here that you are the one that will be able to weld the sword with the power with in you won't need the pendent any more.**_

_**I now have **__**83 years left **_

_**drama 23**_

_**"Today we are going to learn how to do the cross over swords the most powerfull sword move yet to make the person two so he feels more pain in battle" Its a lesson I know **_

_**I now have **__**82 years left**_

_**drama 24**_

_**"Jude is coming now and im standing in a puddle of pop". "Hay we have not finshed training". I' ve been waiting 10 years for this. "Hi your here well you have got to go having problems". You abused the teachings". If the son came up then even with the braclet you will lose your skills that's how a fighter loses his powers. That is a lesson to you and that means **_

_**I now have **__**81 years left **_

_**drama 25**_

_**"What diffence does it make if i cant even do the basics". "stronger the vampire stronger the power". "Thank you for another usless moto". I have another one for you you can't control this untill you can control your self". Stop worring and start beliveing in your self". "Is that what you do great master". "What I do is not the point". "your making progress" ."No im not i can't do the simplest thinks with out the pendent on". "Im leaving for the night bye. **_

_**drama 26**_

_**"How are you ""what are you doing here". "I saw you out side the bloodbanks so i come looking for you". "You looked more dark than before" "That bad". "Do you think one day will make me hate you for ever yes I did". "I have got to ask you this one thing what are you doing here". "A vampire alder but me here once". "you see the world in a special way". "I like you will you be my boy friend" **_

_**drama 27**_

_**"I think we need to talk". "Thats all right no sorry necessary lets move on. your a hired vampire fighter". "surpicingly well done now go and find the prison". "You seem to have a inch of kindness for your appentice you have befriend him"."We once thought together"."That was then this is now. **_

_**drama 28**_

_**"Nice sword block and thank you but they took tthe prison". "Well then lets get it back". "focus your mind it will lead you to it". Here they come it's time for revenge. "We won't die as long as we stop these swords come at us with a block". "Since these events the days you got is". **_

_**How many years left**__** you got untill tomorrow. **_

_**drama 29**_

_**" just have got to tell you this you can do it you know the rights and the storys be as one befor you go out there recap on everythink tell me". First "600 years ago the vampire order put a curse on all vampires to be that if they did not learn magic they will end up dieing of the age of 400", untill this day us vampires do this in our daliy routeen. "the next thing". it's peacefull now after the war here we have got to keep it like that" "with a number of 367 deaths it wont happen again"."I remember truth what im protecting from the three". claric , "he tout the skills to 3 high and stusted vampires alazar viki and asthurf". They were horribly betrayed by a outside member of the circle amilda duvick she did skills above all vampires could and killed for evil gain". This is the 3 lords most deadlest foe and for us imortals we dont say that likely". The most powerfull lord says we are but servants. "After these words he gets his head removed with the most powerful sword blade in vampire history". It says it can bring the sword above ground again and who ever can weld it can end the suffering for ever". vicky trapped untill the swords weld by a hero vampire once again. "The one that wears it is the only one who can kill her. " "appentley. "That is me now im ready"**_

_**drama 30 **_

_**" thought you were some else im sorry"."Where is the first person who come out did he get away wheres the prison". "For centurys us 3 were the only people who could stop destruction. "Our friendship and skill is what me and viki depended on". "you fell for her yes"I fell for her "thats why they try to hard to kill you some of them loved her two and she sacerficed for you and you have been holding her for 400 years". " I was going to purpose that night". "im sorry **_

_**drama 31**_

_**"We have work to do". "are all the objects in place it's time to release a witch that put the huch on the map Then after the one who can stop him forever". "it's going to take alot of time and power for us to do this".It's goin to take aload of time and energy to do this."What are we going to do put a sword in the ground and make a somence". "I feel that there close the 3rd one has been released. **_

_**drama 32**_

_**"**__**Alright when amilda is released no matter what happend do what ever it takes to kill her ". " I promise" . "Now i have kidnapped the woman for you is it time to release her I need your power to do so".**_

_**drama 33**_

_**"It's horrifiying". "Lets just get the prison and deal with it". " There going to the park to use the somence to release her". "A quick floor". "So this is who i will be killing in the end". "Viki" "Hay you give me that back and I will let her go. "What is goin on it's fine"."No she won't be". "Your master is in a big jam at the moment so you have no choise". " Here take it". **_

_**drama 34**_

_**"The prison I see". " Im so sorry". I would of done the same thing"." Where are you going". To the park his going to release amilda". You cant take them on and her at the same time". I have to try". Then im coming with you. "No one knows how long they have got with the vampires who are most importent".Goodbye **_

_**drama 35**_

_**"I wanted to tell you but i did not know where to begin". "If you can trust tell me the truth then I will do my best to understand"." I think I can beat them with out my pendent. Many evil vampires will walk tonight to destroy the world as we know it". **_

_**one liner **_

_**" If you are sure that we are all going to die any way im coming with you". **_

_**drama 36**_

_**"I dont think my alder teacher is coming back he left this for me togive to Viki when she comes out i ow it to him we should go". **_

_**drama 37**_

_**"Now is the somence now is the time Viki". "It's me not her no need to look so dim". "Destroy the prison I dont want to be locked away again". "I can't raise my army until the circle is complete". There using the building to get engery. " Enough of your old skills " "As you wish"."We are to late". Viki is she" " No there both still with us". "Viki what have you just done to beable to see me". "What you did for me"." Remember the promise you will do anythink to be able to get rid of her"." And now we end this". NOHHH! " No pendent". It is you".Is that the best you can do. **_

_**IM not alone ! **_

_**My master had to die this night. for this to of helpend has now let our strong and more powerful enemy arise the wolf and I am the savor of all. **_

_**drama 38**_

_**"Now it is my time there is always a fighter to call 1 vampire a chosen being who can rid the world of the oman and it is me"**_

_**drama 39**_

_**I have been given this power and i did not know why untill i found out The truth but it all began when the tree family of Dark valey, are proud to say that they are perfectly normal vampires, thank you very much. There the last vampires you thought they will be involved in somthink as powerfull and strong as they did not beleave in such thinks. They got a secret that they have the son of there dead vampire sisters son living there. A vampire alder swooped down and cast a spell and a crow was sitting on the wall of street. This day a load of vampire alders swooped down. Dont worry good sir as the seerwolf is dead. The crow was sitting on there still all day. Alders flying down on strange times Have you heard from your sister latey. A man appeared on the corner. 'Hello he is getting left here because the seer tried to kill this ones farther and could not and if he was to come back he will not be strong enough to do so again.**_

_**drama 40**_

_**"Come on son we are going to the wild life center to celerbrate your 11th birthday. The aunt and uncle had not been able to think what to do with him."Im warning you no magic of any kind. problem being that magic vampire with the fighting gean makes thinks happen. The center was growded with vampires. They see unicorns playing. They go to the wild life park to have the blood of the dragon for lunch as it is the most purest blood any vampire could eat. They then go to the creatures of the light house that is the most powerfull creatures for good in the vampires way of life. It was cool and very light of crystal of there skins all around in here, with lit up lantens of fire flies all along the walls. Behind the glass all sorts of bats and snakes. The son and his friend wanted to see the animals close in the enclosed habitate. The son then gets the most powerfull crystiled snake wrapped around his neck. this was a magic moment that halpend but I Just found out that I can speak to animals and not all animals are good. I get punished for next week. **_

_**Drama 41**_

_**On the evening when uncle got home. "Wheres my letter who is writing to me? No one is. **_**It was addressed to you by mistake."Thats **_** why I burned them . I don't beleave you. Theres another letter The people knew he has not been getting his post.**_

_**drama 42**_

_**An alder vampire of the humble age of 2000 came to the door with gray but silkey hair blue eyes to diefore with the body of 6 healthy men and dressed in the most classed up gear you would know. His face was almosted covered by a giant snake around his face. his eyes glow so you see beatles crawl down them every so offten. Happy birthday. "Who are you sir" IM AN ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES one minute im cold fire arise from sidicus the whole room fills with fire and then it all go's and the fireplace then gets lit with just a wave of his hand. your famous because of your dad. Now you have beaten the vampire highlord now at your age but the overseer fears you more than any thats why your famous. IM here because of your dad and your gifts you have been excepted in the school for alders and famlies. from the 2nd aldest alder in vampire world history to be the head master of the age 150,000 years of age order of fighting fist degree. In a rage they afend the headmaster alder of the school so the ALDER DOORMAN changes in two a giant snake and wraps around there body nearly making there heads come of before he stops and change back to his vampire state. We have got to leave. **_

_**drama 43**_

_**"Come on give the bat 5 blood drubals for the paper please. " We better get to Stokes Abby**_

_**to buy your school surplies DOORMAN I got no money did you think your father been as powerfull as he was would not leave you anthink don't be stupid we are going to the dungens to get your blood money out. Now you have the money for the list of equipment **_

_**3 sets of battle armor silver plated **_

_**1 face protecter silver plated **_

_**3 pairs of hand protection **_

_**1 winter armor silver plated **_

_**your books sir **_

_**book of sword theroy grade 1 **_

_**history of slayers grade 1 **_

_**magic theory stage 1 **_

_**and a beginners guide to turn your self into animals of the light grade 1 **_

_**Other Equipment **_

_**1 sword **_

_**1 sword holder **_

_**1 glass of blood of any animal you desire **_

_**1 armor making kit level 1 **_

_**and 1 dragons handle for the sword for celibrations **_

_**allright got all that lets start Hello sir this is an AlDER OF DARK THEROY a teacher at the school. "Well come to stokes Abby now you know of the team rule the SEERWOLF was in the darkest of teams there Happy birthday. This snake is yours it turns into a crow when it comes to mail delivery just ask it. The sword making shop the grand stealers. Ive been here since 630BC. He rang a bell "hello sir take this first sword unicorn handle give a slashing no bad choise the sword knows it's warror to be try this one. crystalised python scale handled blade no not that ether all these swords don't want you. Try this one a crystalised tail of a dragon scaled handle. "A sword like this tryed to kill your farher and you have the same type handled blade he killed many people untill your father with he did strong and terrible things put powerfull im expecting a lot from you boy. **_

_**drama 44**_

_**"I need to be at the slayers of doneworth dungon to morrow to go to needletweed school **_

_**would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" uncle said A funny way to get to a slayer school by me taking you to this place. "I just take The skelton ferry that the skeltons of vampires past all sleep into the unknown. I have got to be at two aclock it's on my boarding pass".I get up at nine. Well your ferry should be here but it is not. A group of vampires past just behind me. the woman was a Alder mother who let there 4 purple silkey haired and bright bronce eyes with bodies of 5 humans in one with amackalit beauty and there youger sister standing near them. "mum cant i go no two young" "hay June your first rosana sintree your all next". "Excuse me first time coming it's my son Joshs first time too". how do you get to the dock just jump down the wishing well full of water to get there when in the water it rips all vampires into two and couses pain untill you get to the otherside". Im here i did it **_

_**drama 45**_

_**"Ive found an empty place to sit and put my snake down". "want a hand with your stuff **_

_**Anyone sitting there"? "Everywhere else is full". "No carry on hay Josh Listen we're are going down to the middle of the boat rex has got a baby unicorn down there". "Did we interoduce ourselves Rosana and Sintree lebon and this here is katlin. "IM jane pleasure to meet you ol it's you i did research". get your armor on we will be arriving soon bye. **_

_**drama 46**_

_**A tall blond silkey haird Alder with the body of 15 woman in one with a face to diefor with great bronce eyes and green emerald armor with a red celibrated alder cape on. "Shes the noble age of 15,000 and not a good one to cross" The first years TACTIC MASTER thankyou DOORMAN. I will lead them in through the wood of despair. "There are lights like coffins all around the room and the stairs werled into nothingness". Wellcome to Needletweed school you have got to be put in your teams they are so named alazar ,viki and asthurf". and befor her tratios day we also have amilda duvick.**_

_**drama 47**_

_**First years. Nobody answered. New fighters ! said the ghost of Alazar smiling around at them. About to be sorted, I suppose'? "hope to see you in my house all of us are here even amilda". Move along now', now said a sharp voice. The ceremony's about to begin. now form a line TACTIC MASTER said follow me. Feeling oddly as though his wings were going to come out tuckend in behind some of the other students. They go to a pool of pain that causes ackaney to get in to the hall. the TACTIC MASTER places a sword in front of the first years. When you weld the sword it tests the pain you can take the pain you take contermins what team you get put in. the sword already placed people in there teams already. When I call yourname you will hold the sword your in vikies Mis Scorpion. The table on the left cheered. Mis Elengant in Viki. Toob yerrt in house of Alazar. Redlaven Row your in the great savors house of Asthurf. Then come a hurting pain when came a person for Amilda Duvick. There unplesent lot. Jane reggran The sword knew straight away Asthurf. drax vanfoy joined Amilda duvick and his two friends. atleat me hufsliff ravendore. The last think I see is goffins and Alders gasing at me. don,t place me in Amilda please no the sword dug deep down in to his pain and his past and decided on Asthurf **_

_**And now i have my two best friends i met Josh Lebon and Jane reggran **_

_**Amilda house have won the blood honor for 600 years so you new Ashurfs better do better **_

_**my legs are like lead again, but only because im so tired and full of Blood. Here we are they found them self in a common room girls that side and men that side. Josh mutted to me I had a strange dream that a giant snake was getting heavier and started to strangle me unless i tranfer to Amildas house it is your destiny. There was a bright light and I awoke. I awoke the next day not remembing any of the dream. **_

_**drama 48**_

_**Whispers followed Hufsliff from the moment he left the tower the next day. People queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to look at me, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Hufsliff wish they would not he was trying to get to class. There were a hundred teiportaion portals at NeedleTweed: Then been late for class is a problem you have got the HALL ALDER MONITOR OF OLD AND SIN. **_

_**drama 49**_

_**Hufsliff and josh got into trouble the very first day the HALL ALDER OF SIN for trying to use a out of bounds portal he would not believe they were lost, he threatend to turn to giant crow and crush them with the wings till there spine needed blood pumed back into them. They were rescued by the AlDER OF DARK THEROY Who was flying through. the HALL ALDER OF SIN new all the passageways of the school better than enyone apart from joshs sisters. Theres alot to learn to be a warror comet movement healing potions and the history of sword fighting. **_

_**drama 50**_

_**Sword straining is some of the most complex and dangerous skills you will learn here at NeedleTweed. The ALDER TACTIC MASTER done a lornge of pain and they were all impressed and couldn't wait wait to get started, but soon realised they weren't going to be doing the lornge of pain for a long time. After making a load of complicated notes, they all got told to pull out there sword and do the dragon spiral movement. At the end of the class only Jane reggran made any diffence compaired to the students. ALDER TACTIC MASTER gave a rare smile. The class every one was looing forward to is DARK THEROY. It become a bit of a joke it smelled like troll piss to ward of a half breed he met in Iceland he throught was coming back to kill him from the insides out one of these days. What class have we got to day double summonce class with amilda duvicks class.**_

_**drama 51**_

_**his there house leader the teacher POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTER . They say he always favours them- we'll be able to see if it's true.' 'wish ALDER TACTIC MASTER favoured us', said Hufslif . ALDER TACTIC MASTER was the head of Ashurfs house, but it did not stop her giving them a huge pile of homework Tthe day before. Just then a crow had arrived. Hufslif had got used to this by now. Night Weaver came down and delivered the first letter he got given tore it open at once. **_

_**Deer Hufslif **_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come for a blood pack of dragon with me around three ? I want to hear all about your first me an answer back with Night Weaver. ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES **_

_**Hufslif borrowed Joshs quill and wrote 'yes please' see you later' on the back of the note and sent Night Weaver off again. It was lucky that Hufslif had a blood pack to look forword to because the POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTER lesson turned out to be the worst thing that happend to him so far. **_

_**drama 52**_

_**Behind their hands .POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTER finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were a dark purple and not a lot of warmth.**_

_**They were cold and empty and make you think you were going to die at anytime. you are here to learn the subtle science and art of potion making he began. He spoke in brely more thab a whisperbut they caught every word - ALDER TACTIC MASTER he had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. As there is foolish sword waving here many of you will hardly believe this is slaying straining. I don't exspect you will understand the beauty of the sofly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes. Hufslif! Thought you would not open a book before coming. **_

_**drama 53**_

_**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later Hufslifs mind was racing and his blood boiling his blood was going low. He'd in the lesson lot two points for his house. Why does he hate me so much. Cheer up said josh his allways taking points of June and Rosana. Can I come and meet the ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES with you? At five to they have left the castle and made there way across the grounds. ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES lives in a manna house on the edge of the den of mistic creatures. He lets them in trying to keep his light amber wolf at bay. Make your self at home. This is josh ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES . Another Sintree I spent half me life chasin your two twin sisters away from the den.**_

_**drama 54**_

_**Hufslif and Josh were delighted to hear ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES call the HALL ALDER OF SIN a blood wanerbe swine . Hufslif tells ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES about POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTERS lesson. dont worry about it he hardly likes any of the students. But he seemed to really hate me . Rubbish! said DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES . Why would he ? Hows your sister josh she works with crystalised birds now. Hufslif picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the blood bank it was a cutting from the paper . Investigations continue in to the break- in at the Dungeons on 5th of november widely believed to be the work of Vampire beings in the aid to help the seerwolf come to power. The lepicorns today insisted that nothing had been taken. The pot in question had in fact been emptied the MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES had emptied the pot 2141992 taking out a grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?. As hufsliff and josh walked back to the castle for some dragons blood. Hufslif throght that none of his lessons he'd had so far had given him alot to think about as blood with DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES . Had DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES collected that package just in time ? Where was it now **_

_**drama 55**_

_**His lessons too were becoming more interesting now they had masterd the basics. on Hallowe,en morning they woke to troll blood simering through the portals. The THE SOUMANCE MASTER announced it was time to learn to call a sword to your hand and do the piars movment sweep of death. The SOUMANCE MASTER put the class in pairs Josh worked with Andrew ganifinn and Josh worked with Jane Reggran. It was hard to tell if they were mad about this. She had not spoken to them in a while since he got given some golden armor from his farther had arrived. Now dont forget the seep movement we've been practising ! Josh did this but nothing happend Josh on the next table, was't having much more luck. your saying the sumance wrong you do it then if your so clever she rolled up her sleeves of gown, swepped the sword and said as oi vel umdi rag vwin !. A sword swepped in to her hand and done the piars movement of death. Well done tripping blood of delight down his eyes SOUMANCE MASTER. Josh was in a bad mood by the end of the class. It's no wonder no one can stand her he said to hufslif as they pushed their way into a crowed portal . She's a nightmare honestly. **_

_**drama 56**_

_**Someone knocked into Hufslif as they hurried past him. It was Jane Hufsliff cought a climpse of her face turning old from blood coming out of the vains in a outraged upset.I think she heard you. So? said Josh, But he looked a bit uncomfortable. She Must've noticed shes got no friends. Jane missed the class and was not seen all afternoon. On the way down to get some troll blood for the feast, Hufslif and Josh over heard she locked her self in the casles morge. Hufslif was getting some troll blood when the AlDER OF DARK THEROY he said Icelandic Mountin wolf in the casle walls thought you ought to know. **_

_**drama 57**_

_**How could a Icelandic Mountin Wolf of the dark get in here anyway Ive just throught Jane she does not know about the wolf. They heard a loud roar. It was a horrible sight the size of 6 greatdanes in one the hight of 8 foot tall and the fur of a nice snowy white with ice spikes in its pours were as big and strong as an Eliphant trunk It had masive sabertoof tiger like teeth it used to kill its pray. The wolf stoped in a door way and waged it's tail then leaped into the room With one great leap .They heard a loud scream. It's the morge Jane they said together .The wolf was smashing the sinks with it's teeth getting close to her. It's mean eyes saw Hufslif and made for going after him instead. Just about to rip him apart Josh. Hufslif yelled at Jane trying to pull her to the portal. It roared again and started to go for Josh who was nearest and no way to escape. it gets hurt howling with pain. Jane had sunk to the floor in fright. Josh then uses the sumance as oi vel umdi rag vwin The sword came to him and sweepd the wolf dead. Is it dead yes. **_

_**drama 58**_

_**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making, but of course someone downstairs must have heard the roars and crys . A Moment later, ALDER TACTIC MASTER had appeared in the room through the portal closly followed by the POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTER and then the AlDER OF DARK THEROY come in . POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN bent over the wolf . ALDER TACTIC MASTER was looking at Hufslif and josh they never seen her look so angry. her lips turned green to match her armor and her eyes turned devil red. What were you thinking of ? said ALDER TACTIC MASTER please ALDER TACTIC MASTER - they were looking for me. Jane manged to fly up again at last. I went to look for the wolf because i read about them and throught i could handle it on my own. If they had not come through that portal when they did id be riped into to right now. In that case said the ALDER TACTIC MASTER five points from the house. ALDER TACTIC MASTER turned to Hufslif and Josh well I still say your lucky, but not many first year slayers did what you have done the last person who did it was your farther and before him Asthurf . From this moment on Jane become there friend. There are somthings you can't share without ending up liking each other, and killing a Icelandic Mountin Wolf of the Dark is one of them **_

_**drama 59**_

_**we are in trouble things coulden't have been worse. The HALL ALDER MONITOR OF OLD AND SIN takes them to ALDER TACTIC MASTERS portal office where they waited without a word to each other. Jane was trembling. Excuses, alibis and wild storys. we are cornered . ALDER TACTIC MASTERS would not accept for being not in there dorm. When ALDER TACTIC MASTER appeared she was leading a friend of theres I was trying to warn you. **_

_**drama 60**_

_**I heard Drax saying you had a dragon. She then turned her eyes red and tranformed in a rage of fire in the shape of a dragon then breaved fire and burned them all so you could see the skeleton in side with all black where it will take 6 days to heal. All now with a kaping hole in there chest they all leave with no given reason why they were not in the dorm. **_

_**drama 61**_

_**Im outraged said ALDER TACTIC MASTER four students out of there dorm in one night! I've never heard such a thing before! You miss reggran I thought you had more sense. As for you Mr Hufslif I thought Ashurfs house ment more to you than this. All three of you will receive punishment. Nothing gives you the right to walk around school after hours. thifty points from all of you said ALDER TACTIC MASTER. ALDER TACTIC MASTER you can't do that Dont tell me what I can't do boy your not an ALDER yet.**_

_**drama 62**_

_**A hundred and fifty blood honors lost. That put Ashurfs house in last place. In one night they'd ruined any chance of Ashurfs house had for the blood honor. Hufslif felt a bit bad and his body stated to turn in to a steam of blood in pain and droped on his stomach. How could they ever make up for this Hufslif bleed out all the blood he drank all night. Hufslif dreading the dawn. What will happen if the house mates found out what they did. How can we have 15o less blood honors than yesterday then the story got round into what happend.**_

_**drama 63**_

_**From being one of the most popular and admired vampire at the school, Hufslif was suddenly the mosted hated. Even Alazar and Vicki turned on him , because everyone had been longing to see Amilda duvicks lose the blood honor. Everyonewhere Hufslif went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Amilda duvicks , on the other hand all turned in bats on his way past and hissed. Thanks Hufslif , we owe you ! only Josh stood by him. They'll all forget this in a few weeks. June and rosana have losts of points in all the time they've been here , and people still like them. **_

_**drama 64**_

_**No no not again please he was been hurt badley riping his skin open and put it back together again Hufslif moved closer. All right All right he heard the AlDER OF DARK THEROY spilling his blood over the floors. He has cambled for the last time with the POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN . **_

_**drama 65**_

_**Hufslif went to the library , where Jane was testing Josh on Astronomy. Hufslif told them what he had seen. so the POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN has done it then. If the POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN has told him how to get in to the vault past his zombie curse. Yes but theres still the dragon of light said Jane. Maybe POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN found out how to get past him with out asking the DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES. I bet theres a book in here telling you how to get past a dragon of light. So what do we do Hufslif we go to FIRST DEGREE HEADMASTER ALDER OF THE WISE. That's what we should have done ages ago. But we have no proof! said Hufslif. AlDER OF DARK THEROY is too scared to back us up. Lets do some poking around no said Hufslif we've done enough poking around. He pulled a star chart towards him and started to studie. **_

_**drama 66**_

_**The following morning, notes were delivered to Hufslif , Jane ,Ellinev at the blood cup. They were all the same : **_

_**Your detention will take place at noon meet The HALL ALDER MONITOR OF OLD AND SIN in the entrance portal. **_

_**ALDER TACTIC MASTER. **_

_**Hufslif had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furore over the blood honors they had lost . He half exspected Jane to complain that this was a whole night of revision lost, bet she didn't say a word. Like Hufslif , she felt they deserved what they'd got. Follow me said the HALL ALDER MONITOR OF OLD AND SIN , lighting a stake on fire and leading them out side. I bet you'll think twice about breaking a rule again, won't you, eh? he continued to change his appernce to scare them . Oh yes hard work and pain are the best ALDERS if you ask me. They marched off across the dark grounds . The moon was bright , but clouds scubbing across it kept throwing them into light . Hufslif was delighted they were working with the DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES it wont be to bad. **_

_**drama 67**_

_**You're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece. At this Elliven let out a moan and Drax stopped and calapsed on the ground. The forest he repeated and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. We can't go in there at noon theres wolves. Elliven crabed Hufslifs armor. DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES came striding towards them out of the dark with a horse of the light. He was carring his large sword and a sharpner over his shoulder. **_

_**drama 68**_

_**Gerous what we're gonna do an' I don't want no one taken risks. Follow me over here a moment. He led them to the very edge of the forest . Holding a lamp up high he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the dark trees. Look there said DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES see that stuff shinin on the fround?. Thats snake of demon light blood . Theres a snake in there been badly hurt by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found 1 dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try and find the poor thing we might have ter put it out of its misery. Thats enough today it;s the holidays good bye we will carry on after the holiday. Hufslif meets his girl freind Jesibel and they are together for a year.**_

_**drama 69**_

_**These violence delights it has violent ends and in there triumth die like fire and powder but as they kiss it consums. I felt like i was traped in a terible nightmare the one where you have got to run. I thought my way through a carless crowed but the bats did not slow flying over. With relentless and uncaring force turned it to the end. The end of everythink but this was no dream. not like the nightmare i was going to save the girl i love. my own life ment little to me today. Jesibel sister says there is a good chance we will both die here. I was sure that i was dreaming so sertain of that. The day has come i have been treding has finely come. I flew into the park Hufslif spoted Jesibel her sister Kronea was standing by her side. Kronea flew forward to meet me with her nice orange hair in the wind. at the party woves all came in smashing the windows and they all get badly hurt in a bloody battle where Hufslif neally lost his arm with a wolve bite. I should take you home now. my famliy and I have got to leave. Your school year starts soon stay out of trouble.**_

_**drama 70**_

_**if i was in sorro pain for ever from her leaving me they were some of the best years of my imortal life. i hope some day the pain inside could just decrese to the amount that i could beer it. I held my self titely together like she never excisted. I found a way to go to see my good freind Jane Cub. "Hufslif". she has long and very straight hair out of his normal ponytail. she growed potential in the last few body and strong blood vains. Her face was still sweet like i rememberd it. all of her skin Jane I was pleased to see her. I forgot how i really liked Jane not a few feet away from me. I stared up at her in surprice. You have grown again. A call was in the distance Jane. Are you out here. yer. Hay guys susan and sintrac. When i left both of them were makeing romatic noises and coments. happy noon Jane. I got a warm Bubble inside the next day at noon. **_

_**drama 71**_

_**Jane grabed my hand and located the path easly with a great warmth it felt right and so wrong at the same time. Lieza was 1 year older than me she was there to. She was beautiful in a exotic way, thick copper skin long black hair and eye lashies like feather dusters. Fearth was only 100 and hung on to Janes every word. When will i see you again tomorrow. The warmth of Janes presants was fading and it it's absents angsiatey got stronger. the leader of them ran demons off our lands they all like to beleave in tribe pride. The worst part is that the priests take them to vain. They go to meetings with them and there known to be potectors. my friends have joint into a order of some kind. I wrapped my arms around him distinctley. This was friendship.**_

_**drama 72**_

_**I thought for a minute about what I wanted losing my brief sence of time for 1 moment with memorys that kept hurting me that kept coming on there own with out thinking of them in my mind. His presence must be around me some where. apart from in side me. There has got to be a place that lets him near me in my thoughts more than other places of seeing just my normal memorys. I can think of one place that will hold true. The one place on top of the dimps tower. My blood got warm when i thought of this to go there and i stated to lose a lot of blood. How are thinks with susan is she still in the order. Yes she is still in the order she put her arm around my waist. Happy valintines year Jane said to me. He hald out a small pink box. His pain started little stabs of my own.**_

_**drama 73**_

_**You like me right. You know I do. better than eny other gus you know thats all yes I whisped. Its still the other one is't it. Dont moan at me for hanging around though I have lots of time. Well it's what i want to do as long as you still like been with me. What problem have you got. That is a funny scar you got there How did that happen. Im seeing the memory of maejas bitting me with is teeth. I touched her and my hand nearly burned of she got that warm how are you as fit as a fiddle. Jane was quite and thoughtful she put her Arm around me. Im starting to feel un well. I felt how warm her skin was when she touched me again. I wanted you to Know i will never let you down im always here for you. I promise you can always count on me you know that right you know I will never hurt you. Yes jane I know that. I better leave now. One more problem i did not mean to love her or fall in love with her . He is to sick to get a hold of you right are Just fine good bye. I got a hold of jane. Hello I feel terrible. I have somthink else. The pain in her voice was tanturble. You can't come here. I wil let you know when you can see me again. With out her i got bad again in living like a nightmare. He is not here. More trouble stay out of the woods we have a lost person we have a lot of giant animal prints be careful. Im fearing for my life When one of the OVERSEERS Followers come out and said Hufslif I did not exspect to see you here. your right about me I did leave still I did not exspect Im surprised they left you here do they come back often. A shot of light came out edgeing me to do the right thing and I got away with it lieing untill. he said the OVERSEER sent me here he wont be happy about this about what. Me killing you. He wanted to kill you him self he want's revenge about him losing his power. He backs away from me just as a giant wolf come out of the trees and scared him he ran for his life. **_

_**drama 74**_

_**I stared at the giant creature mind bogaling me it had a k9 typed body only 1 posibility locked in houor like i was. A wolf Came out and he backed to the trees. The wolf was not a lone another two came out to flank it ether side. the four wolfs came over so i could touch them and i gased as they looked round back at him. The wolves eyyes were dark and neally black. He ran away and the wolves were after him in a second. I was alone again now. But my Freind saw jane arguing with her friends and thats most probley why she's not been speaking to me. **_

_**drama 75**_

_**Each time I opened my eyes. By this point Jane still has not got a hold of me. I go to the road to go and see Jane. He is now a part of the priests orgnisation. two people went missing and it seemed to get a bit problematic for vampires but the OVERSEERS could not of lasted against the wolves so it concerend me. I waited for jane for six hours untill i spoke to her. Jane comes up to me what are you doing here Hufslif. There was a darkness in her now. I cant tell you whats happend to me. Please Jane you promised i need you. It's not you it's me. I heard a noise of somthink sharp by my window. **_

_**drama 76**_

_**My eyes through right open with fright somthink scrached my window again in a pitched sound. I went to the window. Hufslif let me in. Im trying to keep my promise. Get out. No I came here to say im sorry. Your a wolf Jane its your job to kill Vampires. One of the OVERSEERS followers keeps coming back here to try to seperate our pack. It's toria vick who is here my boy freind killed her partner last fall. **_

_**drama 77**_

_**Im at school now my best friend Jane cob is a wolf ALDER in a pack.- Jane Josh and we have got to do them detentions again now. You alright Jane ?. The ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES whispered. Dont worry it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt and then we'll be able to get BEHIND THAT TREE!'. The ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES seized Hufslif and Jane and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow. Raising it ready to fire . The three of them listened. somthink was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. The ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES was looking down the dark path , but after a few seconds, the sound faded away. I knew it he murmured. Theres summat in here that shouldn't be . A wolf of The dark. Thst wasn't no wolf and it was no snake of the light neiher said the ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES grimly. Right follow me, but carefull now. They walked more slowly ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly in a clearing ahead somethng definitely moved. Whos there? The ALDER DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES called. Show yerself- I'm armed! Into the clearing came a centaur im clad we ran into you seen anythin change he refusing anser. **_

_**drama 78**_

_**Always the innocent are the first victims he said . So it has been for ages past so it is now. Yeah said the DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES but have have yer seen anythin Nanro Anythin unusual? mars is bright tonight. Yeah but I was meanin anythin strange? Yet again Nanro took a while to answer. At last he said The forest hides many secrets. A movment in the trees behind Nanro made him raise his bow again. Hello Enab.. All right?. Iv'e jus' been askin Nanro you seen anythin odd in here lately?. Only theres a snake of light been injured - would yeh know anythin about it? Enab walked over over to stand next to Nanro. He looked Skywards. Mars is bright tonight he said simply. We've heard said DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES grumpily. Well if either of you do see anythin let me know won't yeh? We'll be off then. Hufslif and Jane followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Nanro and Enab until the trees blocked their view. never said DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES irritably . Tryan get a straigt answer out of a centaur. Rubby star-gazers. Not intrested in anythin Closer'n the moon. Are there many of them in here? asked Jane. Oh a fair few... keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin up if ever i want to talk.**_

_**Drama 79**_

_**Looking nervously over his sholder he had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had the DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Jane grabbed DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES arm. Look the others are in trouble !. You two wait here he shouted. Stay on the path i'll come back for you. They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared untill they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of the leaves around them. You don't they've been hurt, do you? whispered Jane. I dont care if Drax has but if somthings got Elliven ... it's our faut he's here in yhe first place. The minutes dragged by. their ears seemed sharper than usual. Hufslif's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. Whats going on? Where were the others? At last a great crunching noise announced the DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES return. Alright we're changin groups. Hufslif det off into the heart of the forest. We have found the snake of light dead.**_

_**Drama 80**_

_**Hufslif had taken one step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Hufslif, Drax stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the snake. It lowered it's head over the wouned in the animals side, and began to drink its blood. It got to its feet and came swifly towards me. a centaur came and saved my life from him. **_

_**Drama 81**_

_**In years to come, Hufslif would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected OVERSEER to come bursting through the portal at any moment . Yet the days crept by and there could be no doubt that the Dragon Of Light was still alive and well behind the locked portal. It wwas swelteringly hot, especially in the large classroom where they did thier written papers. Hufslif tryed to ignore stapping pains that were bothering him ever since the detention trip. **_

_**Drama 82**_

_**Their very last exam was the history of sword fighting . One hour of answering questions about batty old heros who inventied the whist ampliet. we are free for a hole week until their exam results came out. When THE ALDER OF HEROS HISTORY told them to put their pens down and roll up there parchment, Hufslif couldn't help cheering with the others. That was far easier than I thought it would be said Jane , as they joined the crowds flocking to the warm night sky grounds. I needn't have to learn about the snake code of 1237 of Conduct or the uprising of the pythons of the clowd. Jane always liked to through their exam papers afterwards, but Josh said this made him ill , so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The twins and Nadro Ell were sword fighting in Beast Training. No more revision Josh sighed happily, we have a week yet befor we know how good we done. **_

_**Drama 83**_

_**We have got to get passed the dragon of light never but Hufslif jumped to his feet . Where're you going? said Josh sleepily. 'I've just thought of somthing', said Hufslif . He had went pale. 'We've got to see THE DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES now. Why? panted Jane ,Ellinev. hurrying to keep up. Hello THE DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES smiling. Finished your exams?. got time for a drink. **_

_**Drama 84**_

_**Look said Hufslif throuing caution to the winds ALDER TACTIC MASTER. It's about the crystal of life. what ever she exspected it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't pick them up. How do you Know-? She Spluttered. ALDER TACTIC MASTER I think - I know that POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN goin to try stealing it. I need to speak to FIRST DEGREE HEADMASTER ALDER OF THE WISE. She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion. FIRST DEGREE HEADMASTER ALDER OF THE WISE will be back tomorrow she said finally.I dont know how you found out about the crystal but rest assured no one can possibly steal it's too well protected. But ALDER TACTIC MASTER .Hufslif I nkow what im talking about said shorly. She bent down and gatherd up the fallen books. It's tonight said Hufslif his goin down there. Its you and then the soul went rushing though me and he bust into flame. **_

_**Drama 85**_

_**1 fall later I spent the day with Jane cob I spent the hole day with the wolf leaders in there house. my farther left a message on the phone here and the blood bank. My farther turned up about dinner time with two bags of blood. I saw my farther eying both of us suspicesley alnight. the wolfs took turns to look for the masters people. the main one being the one who wants revenge for my girl friend killed her boy friend. I just hope she gives up but i dont have that kind of look. dont worry about your self i will you . hunting vampires is fun its the best think in all this but that worries me been a vampire my self. He was not a killer even in his darker past he did not kill any good people. but what if he had been in time that I did not know him. hed been just like any other guy i know what if good people had been hurt would that keep me away from him. the more you love someone the sence everythink made. **_

_**Drama 86**_

_**I tryied to think of somthink else then went to the thought of Jane and the leaders running out there. It was spring break again and I got up late. last spring break i got hunted by the masters vampire followers. went to the beach and waited untill jane and freinds came. Freind asked if i was dating Jane. Dont say a complicated anser the guy is head over heals for you. me and Jane later that night snuck out to get some alone time. **_

_**Drama 87**_

_**I pursed my lips for a way to tell my girlfreinds sister what happend and she replied I know somthink was going to happen like this. her voice came out that you promised you will be careful. her just doin the voice of the promise I made drove me to want to rip out my none beating heart. I thought you died I did not think i have got a deep conection with you thats why. she got got confused why I was still alive. do you have any idea what it would do to my brother. Thats when i cut her off. Jane cob saved me and you could not feel anythink upseting her we bothed tilted our head back and huged. Jane is a warewolf thats why your having trouble feeling my moods and presents.**_

_**Drama 88**_

_**your best freind is a warewolf and as she picked up on this three songs come on that explains everythink and we lissend to them all that took 5 minuates between songs that we were talking befor we wanted to get back in to conversation. the first is about the time he left untill now. my girl friend deward.**_

_**the beginning the day all of you had came into my life every need my heartless soul needed was gone untill then I love that I found him and he loved me for how I am. I smilled when it got serious between us. It makes I know what i been staying alive for all this time. I swear I could die right now only living in pain but its only the begining. that night when we saw each each other we cried and smiled has we held each others hand. I fell in love with his hair and his electic looked eyes. I swear theres nothing in this world i would not do for him. the day all of you had came into my life. I know what i been staying alive for all this time. the beginning.**_

_**Drama 89**_

_**A young wearwolf he was right your a magnet for danger arnt you sopostdo stay out of trouble i know there our natual enemy but these are differnt. leave it to you to befriend warewolfs when we left you. But you just started to hang out with them. But if it was not because them THE OVERSEER would of killed my by now. I told her about one of the close friends of ours had died and the passing and she was just upset with all the news she got me and danced for a while and had a 2 minuate afecnete kiss of the bitting of each others lips then slipped into thought of cranture and relaxed with love for all of them went back to our coversation. Our leaving did not do you any good atall did it again she got me to dance and shared a a longer 5 minuates exspeirnce with her this time untill we both relaxed again and i carry on telling the story. I unbuttond her top as she agreed that it not make a differnce. That is never the point it is not like you left because of me. she got upset and because i could see it in her eyes i got her blouse top all undone and had a long 15 minute lie down on her chest kissing her impostley. Got back up please don't leave. please dont leave me. "Alright". Im not going anywhere tonight. The second song is on **_

_**Drama 90**_

_**So ile be leaving this house with out you thats the last thing that i thought i would ever do how can we come so far and only so close have such a disternt point of view. I will stand here and cry over diffences I once said thinks i will regret I will be on my way with these broken feelings the memorys will forgess Darling will you honor this last request. lets have 1 more time go up till the stars lovers end and be up here like the first time we learnt how to feel. let me take 1 last look at your face give me 1 last kiss 1 last thrill. ile be happy to take you home. you would not have not to ask me in. I will allways love you its all I know. will you honor this last request. lets have 1 more time go up till the stars lovers end and be up here like the first time we learnt how to feel. let me take 1 last look at your face give me 1 last kiss 1 last thrill. **_

_**Drama 91**_

_**The phone rang that has got to be my farther I held her hand and took her in to the blood eating area because of how i feel not just about her but the hole famliy it was like we were 1. Jane cob is on the phone im fine I told you it was not a problem. she hung up on me and then i bet into my boyfriends neck as she did mine to get us happy as she saw i was getting intence. There not thrilled you have come back here but your not there problem they wont hurt you . She put her arm around me and pulled me in away of delight and kissed me for the longest time still because of evection for her famliy of half hour this time to carm me down . would you stay please. I need to get some clothes atleast your the best. **_

_**Drama 92**_

_**I will be back in 1 hour then she came over and kissed me on the cheek. Then she was gone but she will be back I felt better than I did in a long time. A shower was on my todo list why waiting and just by seeing her i looked better and was not ashamed to see my body in the mirror as i whiped my cotton towl around me to get ready. She had come back and i sat next to her when we leaned our head in together in delight and troged each others hair. what are we going to do with you. does deward know your here. No he is not with the famliy. he comes back every few months. is your boyfriend here with you. no he does not beleave in interfearing. later that night when my farther came back upset she pulled me on to her sholder and bit me alot so we can both feel sensation so we both was not upset. you won't tell him when he comes again will you . No he will rip my head off. i started to dase as my head was lying in her lap. She asked my farther how bad i got over ther absence. I want to know what happend when we left. He said he never felt so helpless I did not know what to do. the first week was the worst. she did not feed on anyone for weeks. she had a tantrum and refused to leave. then she started to cry i thought that would be the turning point. she got well again. **_

_**Drama 93**_

_**The doorbell rang and I looked at her at once her exsperition was perplexed almost worred which is change. she was never taken by surpice hold on I shout to the front door. going to the sink to wash up. I have a good quess who that might be. I think i better step out. Its probley wearwolfs thats why im leaving. The doorbell rang again. on this note she huged me close and bit me in a lovly way just near my neck and before my sholder and kissed me 5 minutes playfully before i was ready to anser the door. **_

_**Drama 94 **_

_**I sprinted down the stairs and through the door open it was Jane cob she was standing about 6 feet away from the door and her nose with distased but her face smooth and masked liked. She did not fall me I could see the faint trembling of her hands. two more wolves game with her because the pack did not trust him to come alone it made me up set and annoyed. so i found her and made out efectley because i love the famliy enough to do so for ten minutes befor returning to speak to him . Hay she said pursing her lips and he spoke to me. and then she left. The phone rang we both jumped. Jane cob anserd the phone and stated that my farther was at a vampire frunal then she hung up the phone. She had come back to find out that her brother was going to kill him self with a steak to the heart in roma italy. now i know he is going to do this because of meits time for that song.**_

_**Drama 95 **_

_**If I never see your smile again I never walked to touch your skin the truth would be so plain to see if i could not love you i would not be me. If the night could not kiss the morning sun my feelings could not explode over you if i could not love you i would not be me. if you had not come in to my life i will be forever wondering why. I never found my love if i could not love you i would not be me. be as one for aturnaty love you i would not be me.**_

_**Drama 96**_

_**It was easy to say his name now I was not planning of living much longer with out seeing him or never seeing him again. If i was to late it was comforting to know i had an easy out. I cryed out in pain. and because of it put her hands in comforting places and massarged me and bit my 3 times to feel utter joy while i place my hand around her leg and arraged when we will have to go get him . We will do what we can Huffsliff Its not over yet. I let her comfort me with a rubbing of my back even know she knows our chances are poor. **_

_**Drama 97**_

_**We will end up dieing if we mess up you know what if we are to late for him im going to do my damdest to get you back home. She put her arm around me but put her head back onto the seat. I did not want to think about it if we failed. I thought through my emotions to the point i came to . We got on the plane to new york we then got on the plane to Roma and got there late afternoon. **_

_**Drama 98**_

_**I waited patently as i could when it was dark i opened the window to stair in to the hollow depthes its no better than the window shade i do not atend to live on Jane cob promised to wait for me. I fell asleep and she pressed my shouder sofly so i got a tingle to wake up the tenent at the place we were asked if we wanted a pillow and charmfully said no with her smile and hair blown eractly replied no we are fine. We are going tomorrow go to sleep she pulled her legs up over my lap and placed her arms around me in a emotnal night i woke up the next day to what i wanted to here but its a 2 part song what im going to have to bare untill i know whats going to happen. **_

_**Drama 99 **_

_**There were nights the wind was so cold **_

_**drama 100 **_

_**That my body froze in bed just listened to it right outside the window **_

_**drama 101 **_

_**Have faith huffsliff please please please. **_

_**There were days the sun was so cruel that all tears turned to dust and i knew my eyes were drying up for ever **_

_**drama 102 **_

_**I started crying the instant you left and i can'r remember where or when or how and i banished memory you and I ever had **_

_**drama 103 **_

_**but when you touch me like this and you hold me like that **_

_**drama 104 **_

_**I just have to admit its all coming back to me **_

_**drama 105**_

_**touch you like that touch you like this and I hold you like that.**_

_**drama 105 **_

_**Its so hard to beleave its all coming back to me now. **_

_**drama 106**_

_**Whats happening i mumbled we just landed and now im feeling like this **_

_**drama 107 **_

_**I will never tell you a lie Id never let you down I wll never leave i will be the one **_

_**drama 108 **_

_**how far is it from volence to vontera that depens on how fast you drive how aposed are you to carjacking a hot fat car pulled up and said the words I wanted to here that it can get enywhere fast evryone staired at me hurry I ran to the door and through my self in feeling relly ill about the hole got through the traffic like dimonds been shatted on wolf skin I got lucky on stealing this because of how fast it is. she had fun with it and then laughed. I probly should of looked out the window. the places flashed passed us in flurring speed. I was fightend and tourtured with iner pain as this was happening. Im here polease dont do it just see me 1 last time please. **_

_**drama 109 **_

_**nothing had happend he was by my side again he touched her arm and she serenderd me to him by doing this we all made out together for half a hour each to show our love and bit each other in places that will give satifaction him been my boyfreind bit other places that his sister did not it felt so empowerd to be one with in this famliy and involved with them again. **_

_**drama 110 **_

_**Are you alright under his breath to low a human woman could not hear. His voise was rough but valvet can be . with ansiatiey masked by what had happend. you better make her sit down before she falls said licia the sister. shes going to peaces. It was only then I realised I was shakeing. The room around me started to worble and bemise. all the sounds I heard here in Roma was me ripping through my chest. he pulled me onto his lap and bit me emotinaly on my neck giving me hours of bliss before i fell asleep. leaned in to my head on his chest. and got a kiss goodnight. the recepionist came over is there somthing i can get you he replied no. I was here in his arms now and I loved it. What wrong he asks then massarges by back passionly intill i carm down. He then pulled me close to his hard chest and tilted my head back and bitting me for hours untill we were ready to leave in the morning by this point we were lying down together with no clothes on making undeniyable love with our hands around each others waist until we left at noon. Why talking to his sister every so often we would lean down and kiss me. We left to go home now at this point. **_

_**drama 111**_

_**Go to the stairs on left as Deworod help me to my feet goodbye now. She went to get my things and then she is steeling a car but not untill we leave this area. It seemed a very long way to the entry way. he could see i was spent. He put his arm around my waist and kissed me vanticley. and then lifted me up on his shoulders to surport how warn out i was. He lead me to a car with ir running. Two my surprise he slid us both in to the back seat instead of in the front with his sister. Im sorry there was not aload of good cars to chose from . She started to speed down the hillsides. you can sleep now Huffsliff its over. We got on a plane to Atlanta to go home. Him feeling in contemed to hold me in his arms . he then kepped kissing me untill we landed home. all of his famliy meet us at the airport to see us back . His mother came and hugged me and kissed me for 5 minuates of passion as all the famliy did after 30 minuates of been passionlty kissed and welcomed back into the famliy. you will never put me through that again. Dewood grinned impendent lets get her home. I then leaned my head on his her sleep. Then he carred me from the car. **_

_**drama 112 **_

_**Im now home I know this because i heard my farther Huffsliff he shouted from the distence. Your home and safe just sleep I can't believe you have nerve to show your face here belowed at him. Stop it dad whats wrong with her shes just tired thats all . Get inside Just let me get her up stairs please. Then I will leave. Then he comes back in the window later on with dreams and nightmares feeling real where i heard the 1 song and saw the person that made me feel better again.**_

_**drama 113 **_

_**You can have them ive got the only thing that matters **_

_**its just a fix to get you through **_

_**held hostage , no bail , no ransom , to frail theres no healing dried out there is no bleeding **_

_**Whats left to lose you have gave it all away so soon**_

_**drama 114 **_

_**dream goes on where it goes onto say hear about the lies you spill out night after night. Exchanging your body as you once did with mine. Am I the one to blane for your dreams? Do you ever wake up at night and scream. Call out my name and petend his me. woha woha woo girl dream world to be into this it must be i must go on. How could you think I would believe your as real thee green on leaves. held hostage , no bail , no ransom , to frail theres no healing dried out there is no bleeding **_

_**Whats left to lose you have gave it all away so soon. What have you did what have you done to the guy I onced loved?. about the lies you spill out night after night. Exchanging your body as you once did with I the one to blane for your dreams? Do you ever wake up at night and scream out my name and petend his me. I then got detracted as it got more further in the dream and more painfull that I started to see flowers What he gave me on our first date, in a forest that just went dark and looked like had no end. then i bled out my chest and then i woke for 10 seconds and went back into the deep sleep. Am I the one to blane for your dreams? Do you ever wake up at night and scream. You can have him **_

_**drama 115 **_

_**The dream went on getting more and more powerfull racked with mixed emotions for 2 minuates more the times between this dream my recent and past memorys flashed through my head when we together and I became one of the famliy. bust the forest was deeping and i was then on the ground in a daise when it carried one to sing You can have him. Am I the one to blane for your dreams? Do you ever wake up at night and scream out my name and petend his me. Am I the one to blane for your dreams? Do you ever wake up at night and scream. out my name and petend his me.**_

_**drama 116 **_

_**I then wake up wondering how to face another day. some touched my forhead with the a gental pressure he then huged me from around my waist from behind. when i realised he was there doing this we went into a passionate rage with each other with love lying together now franticley bitting each other to feel uta bliss. My farther band you from the house. did you exspect anythink else. I know I will never be strong enough to leave again.**_

_**drama 117**_

_**I think your famliy should have a say if I become a member each word distincet. He was not pleased that i wanted to speak that much was easy to read in a space i had. But with out further argument i got him to listen with me before we did anythink the reason being you chose not to live with out me just this one song **_

_**drama 118 **_

_**all the songs I have listend to untill this point rushed through me like smoke that made me become one. that made me chose this decission and stand tall about it he agreed then i callapsed on the floor and it all fell in to place with 2 songs by the end of the longest day of my life ended. **_

_**drama 119**_

_**There just is not enough time for us even forever is not long enough. do you think this is relly going to change my mind about seeing my famliy and as the words of the song got more intence it ripped into our souless become 1 person for the space of 5 minuates sharing all emotions and thoughts then the next line came on and because we was one we became sick throwing up the blood that made us survive but we listend for the whole time. each line is a chapter of the emotinal pain we have felt because of this. **_

_**drama 120 **_

_**There is no place we can be or ever go for us. When we heard this it pierced right through our body and we was slowly dieing with about only 25 minutes of blood lets to keep us going. Thats why we held strong. **_

_**drama 120 **_

_**What is the feelings we have got that builds our dreams at this point we wait for 2 more lines then the emotnal bond comes together but still dieing even with the 25 minutes 27 seconds has gone. **_

_**drama 121 **_

_**this sliped a way from us who want's to live forever with these words it made me think why i fell in love with you in the first place and every bit it got more and more empowering I felt closer to her than I have done for along time and started to understand what her feeling desire and now the body was inflamed because this was about 39 seconds into the 25 minutes we had left of our life cycle. **_

_**drama 122 **_

_**There is no hope and faith for us. At this point we were feeling deep love but our head was hurting from how long we had left to live and from how much we were emotionly growing as it was a full minute out of the 25 we had. **_

_**drama 123**_

_**we have got to decide for us no one else can this place yours and my home hase only one good sweet moment. Its set aside where we can just take it for our selves and for life. **_

_**drama 124 **_

_**again we heard the line of the song that let us tune into our true emotion and we were week but still living on through it even though the song has been on for 1 minute 30 seconds now but growing more and more in love with every word. **_

_**drama 125 **_

_**who dares to say that people cant love each other untill there dieing day then one of us must die for the love to die but will allways find a thought for you. But one of us must touch each others tears to feel love life and the sin again with your lips. touch me again please with your fingertips by this fact we can have each other for ever we can be in love forever forever it is now our day. **_

_**drama 126 **_

_**again we got hit with the pain of the first time round and now we are 3 minutes and 15 seconds into song**__**who want's to live forever with these words it made me think why i fell in love with you in the first place and every bit it got more and more empowering I felt closer to her than I have done for along time and started to understand what her feeling desire and now the body was inflamed because this was about 39 seconds into the 25 minutes we had left of our life cycle. **_

_**drama 127 **_

_**forever is the day for us but who can wait forever to find the 1 guy or girl they are desting to fall in love with anyway. **_

_**drama 128 **_

_**I now feel the love that we once shared but I donot feel it is anough to go and see my famliy and now 6 minutes have gone then i heard it what will be with me forever. **_

_**drama 129 **_

_**I would do anything for his desired love I would go to hell and back and the time i heard these words I thought if I ever left her now I would die with splinter where shes sopost to be. would do anything for his desired love. I will never forget how it felt to be far from you away from you and a distence from you. Oh no OH no way. At this time I thought i could not feel more love truck Than I am now.I would do anything for his desired love but we Would die for each other we just could not do feel hard and true that does not make it then there are the days that never this time its been 8 minutes and we are still dieing but we are not breaking loose untill we have heard it all so stay with me Huffsliff please stay with me. **_

_**drama 130**_

_**I know your the one who can save me now no one but you. as long as the flame is aturning as long as the stars shine the buring as long as good dreams are coming true would do anything for his desired love I would do anything for his desired love but we Would die for each other we just could not do that. By this point we our joint body was on the ground in pain as now 10 minutes had gone. I just hop theres enough time to save him after this. **_

_**drama 131**_

_**I know your the one who can save me now no one but you. as long as the flame is aturning as long as the stars shine the buring as long as good dreams are coming true would do anything for his desired love I would do anything for his desired love but we Would die for each other we just could not do that. **_

_**drama 132 **_

_**We have listened to it all and now with us both lying on the floor in the body in complete pain seconds from death. We become to people again and recovered from it and then since we both recovered at diffent speeds we had to wait befor I was willing to go to my famliy untill morning so with there new found spark love and passion made love under the stars and slept very soundly. It is time to go come on .**_

_**drama 133 **_

_**Even though the night before was good he was not pleased He took in me in his arms and sprang out the window landing with out the slightist jaut like a cat. It was a bitmore further down than I amagined. He put me on his back and ran with me. Then after all this time it felt routeen. I pressed my head againest his neck and he said thank you. I will earn your full trust some how he murmered. If its my final act. Its me I dont trust. exsplain that then he started to walk. **_

_**drama 134**_

_**I thought i could make out the sound of the river near by in the dark well I struggled to find the right way to phase it. I don't stust my self to be enough to deserve you. there is nothing about me that could hold you. He then wrapped his arms deep around me hugging me to his chest. Theres nothing you can do can ever hurt me your hold is perniment and unbreakable over me. **_

_**drama 135**_

_**The he says never dout that How could I not. you never told me I murmerd what your greatist problem is. people can just hurt you me i can leave you he exspained. about the people who can hurt me they are nothing the pain of that even in the darkness. I can see the anquish on his face. If you can see there is no way I could ever leave you. Time surpose and then we carred on up to the house. **_

_**drama 136**_

_**I like the idea that he is going to stay around this time his face was tormented and I did everything in my power to try detracting him. Since your staying can I have my stuff back. all of it is at your house hidden in the walls without knowing. I just to take the emotinal out of his eyes and when I said the words they sounded more true than i thought they would. my brain thought always that you still cared if I live or died. then we carred on walking. **_

_**drama 137 **_

_**The house I realised it does not matter what they say. This afects them now to he shugged indiffently. He lead me though the front door into the dark house and flipped the lights on. The room was just as I remembered it. Then he called out all of his famliys names. Then his farther was then standing right beside me. Welcome back Huffsliff what can we do for you asmorning. This is not a purley social visit. I wan't to talk to every one at once if its ok. about somthing inportent. I could not help clance up at his face as I spoke. When she was about to ask the question my mind and feeling got confused and i became revilated with thought with the song what cured the time there antisapating the anser**_

_**drama 137 **_

_**From this moment love has begun from this moment you are the guy right beside me Its where I belong. and why this thought went through my head I could not be more happy than I am now because ive been Waiting 3 sentrys for you and then it all come black in my head like I was going to die. From this moment From this moment my love truck me out right. I live only for your happiness. **_

_**drama 138 **_

_**At this point he gave me a long sharp clare then heard the words get more emotnal and fell down w**_**th his head still looking up, And then I give my hand to you with all my love. I cant wait to live my life with you i can't wait to start. you and I will never be apart. My dreams came true when I met you. **

_**drama 139 **_

_**From this moment as long as im alive I will always love you I can promise you this there is nothing would not do from this moment on. Your the reason I beleave in love all we need is just the two of us. **_**My dreams came true when I met you. **

_**drama 140 **_

_**From this moment I will always love you I can promise you this there is nothing would not do From this moment **_**And then I give my hand to you with all my love. I cant wait to live my life with you i can't wait to start **_**From this moment on . **_

_**drama 141 **_

_**Lets talk in the other room around into the blood area turning on lights as he went the walls were red and the sillings high like other rooms of the house. His father held a chair for me I never seen them use the eating room before. All the famliy come in ready to hear what i had to say. the floor is yours . There gazing eyes made me nerves. Every one vote if I should join your famliy. I asked my boyfriend first do you want to me to join your famliy . Yes I do then His sister anserd yes also. then her boy freind aserd yes. The other sister has problem with me been with her brother and votes no . I turned to the sisters boyfriend and he said yes then his mom wanted me to join whats a full good vote. He looked at my boyfriend now his farther says you dont want to live with out her and I dont want you to go and kill your self again out of hate and love. Thank you i mumbled and then to celibrate a dream of emotion come on and it felt like this.**_

_**drama 142**_

_**He was alicould of wanted him to be He always new how to give the best love to me . I thought I knew a thing or two about the ways of love. It then come so clear that i did not know enough. This is all you need to know for better love next time. At this point my mind went round and then it felt like it was becoming more dark in to a endless hole. **_

_**drama 143 **_

_**Say your love is strong and true let hime know what he means to you show him his the special one shines in your life like the rising sun . Give the love some room to grow treat him right and you will know the way the feelings are ment to feel. Again I was filled with pain and it kept getting worse more dark in to a endless hole. **_

_**drama 144 **_

_**The bridge is burning listen learn I will never forget for the timeless wisdom for ever in dept. Last night I heard a good freind say i found the one. Make sure Say your love is strong and true let hime know what he means to you show him his the special one shines in your life like the rising sun . Give the love some room to grow treat him right and you will know the way the feelings are ment to feel. Again I was filled with pain and it kept getting worse more dark in to a endless hole. **_

_**drama 145 **_

_**the love some room to grow treat him right and you will know the way the feelings are ment to feel the love some room to grow treat him right and you will know the way the feelings are ment to feel the love some room to grow treat him right and you will know the way the feelings are ment to feel Again I was filled with pain and it kept getting worse more dark in to a endless hole. **_

_**drama 146 **_

_**Say your love is strong and true let hime know what he means to you show him his the special one shines in your life like the rising sun . Give the love some room to grow treat him right and you will know the way the feelings are ment to feel. Again I was filled with pain and it kept getting worse more dark in to a endless hole. **_

_**drama 147 **_

_**After this we both steped back it does not have to be now. There is no reason for it to be now I said words coming out distorted. In two ours your farther will be here looking for you. It was the hardest part as i thought of my farther my mother and Jane. The people I might loose. The people I would hurt I wish I could be the only one who had to suffer. **_

_**drama 148**_

_**I think we should wait untill she finishes school and moves out of her farthers house. Then his farther said thats a reasable request Huffsliff. I probley should take you home he said more carm now. But clearly to quickly get me out of here just in case your farther gets up early . After I finish yes you have my word. Im home . **_

_**drama 149**_

_**He pulled my arms now from around his neck and placed me on the bed . There was no sound and then he pulled my covers back and he was lying right next to me. His hand moved up and brushed my hair off the side of my cheek. If you dont mind not hinding your face I lived with out it for so long. If you can have anything in the world anythink at all what would it be you. **_

_**drama 150 **_

_**I dont want your farther to decide when I can join your famliy I want you to do it. What will you trade for that . I could not beleave my ears I qucked at his aposed face and blurted out the anser before thinking about it. Then I fell asleep and resumed the conversation in the morning. **_

_**drama 151 **_

_**The moring after and he picked up on the conversation where it left off the night befor. He said give it 5 years please and as i replied with anger in my eyes. he said 3 years after . is it not worth anthink to you at all . I thought on how much I wanted it then came emotnal blow song that triggerd emotion that drove us both forward that day. Our bodys joined again but as she was still weak from the first time this happend. but we have got to go on. The song was. **_

_**drama 152 **_

_**In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me I can still hear the words when you told me I can stay here forever in your arms. please stay with huffsliff please don't die now please hold it together untill its finished. As she is getting warm and pale and becoming a inch from death. **_

_**drama 153**_

_**In away imletting you go now there is no way There is no how I would see the day. Im keeping you with me for now and always we will be together untill the end of our days. we hit the floor hard and I felt even thou there was nothing to feel the life force draining out of her. **_

_**drama 154 **_

_**At this point our bodys became two again and i told her to drink somthing and then she was better again and we then carried on with the conversation from earlyer in the day. I then put on a good face when he was speaking . Forget time limits if you wan't me to be the one. you will have to meet 1 condition . **_

_**drama 155 **_

_**Condition now my voice went flat what condition his eyes were wiery. to marry me first I staired at him waiting ok whats the joke. that relly huts me I just purposed to you. please be serious. I am been. **_

_**drama 156 **_

_**i paused for a minute and then looked out the window. Marrage is not on the top of my list it did not work out between my two hero parents who died for love and emotion . Please dont tell me your afaid of the curmitment. **_

_**drama 157 **_

_**If your not brave enough to marry me. What if I did. I will just ask your farthers permition when i finished school. would this be better if I had been better if I got a ring. no rings i got to go. morning dad. Ive got to get in the shower. **_

_**drama 158**_

_**You know your in trouble yes I know I went crazy over the last three days I come home from a vampire funral and your gone. Jane cob told me that you had ran off with his sister. That she thought you were in trouble. I did not know anything and if you were coming back or not. **_

_**drama 159 **_

_**this gave me mixed emotions thats why ontime of our parting we stood in a bay and listend to a song of endless passion. **_

_**drama 160**_

_**Every night in our dreams I see you I feel you. now we have got to depart if we had hearts to exspress they would blow up around now and as it got more emotinal both our grips on our hands got more and more strong. **_

_**drama 161 **_

_**Thats how I know you Ill go on knowing that it was becoming closer to us leaving for three months from seeing each other we pulled away to a safe distence. with not just me he is well was crying a teardrop that hit the floor with love. **_

_**drama 162 **_

_**Right across the distence and the spaces between us and now we were more close still from departing so we bort our hands up in there and took one long look at the becoming night stars and waited. You will go on. This was at the point we just looked at each other. I wisperd the words Let me think about the marrage. **_

_**drama 163**_

_**then he looked and smiled at me and stated the words of the song now near far where ever you are. Once more you have opend me into your feelings of your love your quilt and pain i am greatfull. **_

_**drama 164 **_

_**Love can touch you just the one time but forever. love was The first true time I held you. We now on the edge of us both grying that we would be apart for a year. The school term and now it is coming to an end with the words love was The first true time I held you. **_

_**drama 165**_

_**At this point both of our hands ungriped and it was like a trokeing when they both left each others then we said our goodbye. Both of us going diffrent ways me to my house and him to his now the time apart begins.**_

_**drama 166 **_

_**The first month of me getting ready to start school again and I did not hear enythink for weeks on the outside world have my friends and him really forgotten me. But him the most it could not be true as the month befor he asked me to marry him . Im getting more upset by the day but must go though it a day at a time. **_

_**drama 167 **_

_**The second month came and I did not hear enythink for weeks on the outside world have my friends and him relly forgotten me. But him the most it could not be true as the month befor he asked me to marry him . Im getting more upset by the day but must go though it a day at a time. **_

_**drama 168**_

_**The third month came and still no word I did not hear enythink for weeks on the outside world have my friends and him relly forgotten me. But him the most it could not be true as the month befor he asked me to marry him . Im getting more upset by the day but must go though it a day at a time. At this point I pulled up the steak when a song came on . **_

_**drama 169 **_

_**With every line that went by Ahar you say your lonley at this point my arm was moving towards my vanpire heart ready to die. **_

_**drama 170 **_

_**Pulled away from the tied and lost at sea at this point the steak was right in front of the place where I am ready to plunch it with every second this song goes on and I must feel this pain It gets closer. **_

_**drama 171 **_

_**When you sence somthing You can't see Let me take you to aplace where the sun wan'ts your face. and now im right next to where Im going to stab it. **_

_**drama 172 **_

_**Then as I was going to put the steak in my letter from school came and I droped the steak . I had all emotion running inside. first I wanted to kill my self and then I wanted to see my freinds again Josh and Jane reggan. **_

_**drama 173 **_

_**The day before I leave for school I get up in the morning and lay on my bed. When I hear a noise. I look around for it And then I hear it again. Then the third time I hear the sound I go to my window. Then I saw a peble hit it when I looked down it was my girlfreind. What kept him from writing but Just seeing her I did not care.**_

_**drama 174**_

_**Just seeing girlfreind outside I get dressed and head down stairs when my farther speaks to me about all the stuff that happend from the point she left and the point she came back. she went into the details about all what happend then with his blessing I ran upto her on the bank and gave a passionate hug and along 3 minute desurving kiss. **_

_**drama 175 **_

_**Why have you come with my eyes lighting up a special glow of green. He then walked with me upto the house just holding my hand softly waiting to get the approval of my farther to let her in side. Why we made our selfs go to my bedroom. **_

_**drama 176**_

_**When we got into my room she closed the door slowly and just stood there for ten minutes just looking at me. Then I asked her again you know I have got to get ready for school tomorrow she did not anser me untill we were both sitting on the bed and the she wispered somthing into my ear. **_

_**drama 177 **_

_**The thing she wispered into my ear was I wanted to spend one more passionate night with you before you leave for that school then we both laid back for a moment. Then we tore each others clothes off and made love on the bed untill late morning and then my farther called me. I know I don't like you going but you have school. **_

_**drama 178 **_

_**Alright dad I said then she Let go of me and let me go down stairs.I dont start school untill suafternoon. And then to my farthers dislike my girlfriend comes down the stairs only half dressed with out a shirt and her belt undone showing her brillent toned body. he gave us a glare and left it at that. **_

_**drama 179 **_

_**Later in the day 3 hours before im ready to leave my step Farther is having quests round and with me with my girlfreind all of this day passionetly holding my hand In a dark room I felt fine. Then she called me down stairs and told me to be out of sight. I agreed to this and went back to her. **_

_**drama 180**_

_**Then the people arrived and they were all in the living room and we just were getting changed propley because I had two leave for school IN two hours now and Then we were lying down ontop of each other passiontly bitting each others necks. **_

_**drama 181 **_

_**Down stairs how ever thought we were making to much noise and made a exscuse for how bad it sounded down stairs with all the banging. Then we carred on though then ten minutes into the meeting of down stairs he came up and complained at us for making to much noise. If you two can't keep it together you will have to leave us. **_

_**drama 182**_

_**Later that evening we carried on with the romating time we had left together and then he came up stairs again to complain. Then we just lit a candle and had sometime together and we just tilted our head back untill the people down stairs left. **_

_**drama 183 **_

_**Now our time druring to a close because of school we had one more romating think to do but it was his idea. He tilted my head back and blown my heir back out my face and he anounced im going to by a ring. **_

_**drama 184**_

_**And now the music went high and I made a big casp not sure about the wedding purposal I lent back and made a big thump. Thats when my dad came up for the third time and complained with my girlfriend hide behind a door in the room. He looked around and did not spot her and he left. **_

_**drama 185**_

_**Then my girl friend came from behind the door and came up to me on the bed. Then he looked deep into my eyes and looked back at the clock. I only have 10 minutes left until I have got to leave you. **_

_**drama 186**_

_**He held my hand closly and then laid back with me persenting me with a burning love rose burned into my chest its so you always think of me and when each petal on it there falls off it is closer to us seeing each other again from tom0rrow. Then she looked back at the clock and only two minutes have gone and she glanced back at me. **_

_**drama 187 **_

_**And now we only have 8 minutes together she bit me with passion and tilted my head back towards the window so it will blow in the wind. Witch she opend to make a big departurue in 4 minutes. When she said the words so gental and soothing im always waiting for you untill the day of the wedding. **_

_**drama 188**_

_**My dad comes up stairs again to complain about the noise and everythink that has happend here tonight. While my girlfriend In a dash for the window jumps out of it with a final goodbye with out my dad knowing. **_

_**drama 189 **_

_**The argument lasted a while and by the last part of the**__**fight we had My top got ripped revilling the bright red rose burned into my skin and my dad looked at me and said does that mean your going to marry him some day. **_

_**drama 190**_

_**You are band from going to school with that burned onto your chest stating that you are going to get marred to him one day with it counting down untill that date what would your friends think of you. **_

_**drama 191**_

_**He then shuffed me aside and went down the stairs to fetch his tools to stop me leaving the house because his afaid of the disgust i might bring on his famliy. Getting marred at a young age. **_

_**drama 192**_

_**I then went to my window and got the sun in my eyes before I looked down to my girlfriend and we both a gentle wave to each other. Lent back down in my chair and started to cry buttoning up my blouse to cover my blessed rose burning. **_

_**drama 193**_

_**Thats when my dad came back up the stairs with the tools to put bars over my window to stop me going to school incase people saw my rose on my chest saying im getting marred at the end of the second school year. **_

_**drama 194 **_

_**2 hours go by and my dad has stopped all ways out of my room and I was getting upset crying going lower and lower into my chair and decided to put on a carm music cd what might raise my spirts. **_

_**drama 195 **_

_**Another two hours went by and I was still alone and upset with another 4 hours left of the day befor I can sleep at this point I thought I was going to pick up the steak again and then a the first rose petal drops and gives me a burst of hope. **_

_**drama 196 **_

_**Now ive got to wait a great deal of time befor one of the petals falls off again to restore my hope and only 1 hour passed and I was still sinking in my chair crying untill I moved over two my desk. Where my steak was stored and thought could I really do that to her . **_

_**drama 197 **_

_**As thinking of her I looked at the steak on my wall by my desk and I sat back in my chair and whealed to my bed. I had a long lie down I got up again and injured my self with a steak inches away from my heart and re lay back down to recover. **_

_**drama 198**_

_**After so long With the pain of my foot hurting me I decide to sit up and look around my room to make sure that i am alright. Then I was getting my stuff still in a lot of pain and limped back to my bed when it was all ready. **_

_**drama 199 **_

_**I then went to sleep with my stuff packed with my head tilted down with the lights off for a time it was late that day. later on that night I turn my lamp on ready to get up and throw on my dressingown and wipe sleep out of my eyes. **_

_**drama 200**_

_**I take my dressinggown off and place it on my bed then I walk over to my desk and pick up my chair and move it to the open window and gaze. Knowing im trapped in here I just try to gather my thoughts. **_

_**drama 201**_

_**At this point I heard a big bang and then a great amount of fire come speeding towards my window and I see a massive great light. A few moments after I see Josh and his two sisters in the distence and my eyes glow. **_

_**drama 202**_

_**A few minutes later they pull up right to my window on top of the back of a dragon. They said hello to me and then attached a chain to my window and stay step back please. Then I asked what they were doing here and they replied rescueing you get your things. **_

_**drama 203 **_

_**At this point my farther came up the stairs after he hears a big bang and goes fast to unlock all of my door chains so he can stop me he gets in as im getting ready to jump out side the window on two the dragon. He grabs my legs but falls when I got pulled to saftey. **_

_**drama 204**_

_**We land the dragon and get off it in the middle of a meddo and look at each other and start to walk up to a hut. We Josh and his two sisters then sneek around the back of the hut where they knew a open window was into the kitchen. Where we settled in for a while. **_

_**drama 205**_

_**There mother just got out of bed in the morning and asked where we had been and they exsplained that they stole the dragon and flew to Huffsliffs house and broke him out of the place they were keeping him. She greats me and then goes to the dinner table when there father walks in for breakfirst. Thats when the youngest sister comes down and sees me. **_

_**drama 206**_

_**We have got to get our stuff for school so we get on the dragon and go to the town to pick up our new school stuff but end up in the wrong place and then 5 minutes after we get found by THE DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES walked us back to the right street and left us. **_

_**drama 207**_

_**When we got there Jane came running out and gave me a long 2 minute kiss with a passionate hug and marsarged my sholder and said hello Huffsliff your late like me lets go in. **_

_**drama 208**_

_**We walk in to the book shop and move into the many of people where R0yratgildelock was doing book signings and making sure late students got all there tactic training books when a news reporter saw me. Then pulled me to the front and took our picture got my books and left. **_

_**drama 209**_

_**When we were leaving Josh sister came and defended me from the farther of my deep enemy of the school and made fun of how much money they had when Joshes farther came over and talked and then we all left in discust. **_

_**drama 210**_

_**We left the shop and went back to the dragon and fly back to the meddow and walk into the hut and get our thinks together then go up set stairs getting ready and going to get some sleep. **_

_**drama 211**_

_**The next day we go two the well to get through and we jump into it and it rips us into two and this keeps on happing for at leat half hour then we game out again not been able to get though but we were an inch from death at this point. **_

_**drama 212**_

_**We best go and wait by the dragon we can fly him to school Huffsliffs feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement. Can you fly it no problem said josh. If we hurry we will be able to follow the ferry. They marched off through a crowd. **_

_**drama 213**_

_**They accedently flew into a load of clouds it turned dull and what? said Huffsliff blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides. We need to see the ferry to know what direction to go in said Josh. **_

_**drama 214**_

_**We were about half an hour away from school now then we saw the school and stated to land the dragon in the court yard. Then we got our stuff together then the dragon ran off into the wo0ds and we made a slow walk into the entrence and sat down for a moment. **_

_**drama 215**_

_**Thats when we put our stuff down in the corridoor and make our way up to the top of the stairs where the head of amilda duvick house was standing and called us into his office to give us a telling off about been a day late and they should be exspelled. Then our house head came in and let us stay and we went stright to bed. **_

_**drama 216**_

_**The next day, however , Huffsliff barely grinned once . Things started to go downhill from the first blood feeding of the day. They sat down next to Jane where she had her tactics book out. There was a stiffness to her voice when she said morning disappoving on how they arrived. Post dew any minute he got a angry letter from his parents and we just left. **_

_**drama 217**_

_**Jane put her book down then THE ALDER TACTIC MASTER came down the table giving out timtables. Huffsliff took his and saw he had double dark theroy with vikis house. Huffsliff , Josh and Jane left the castle together and made there way to there class. Affter the letter she thought they been punished enough and acted friendly again. As they neared the class they saw the rest standing outside waiting for THE AlDER OF DARK THEROY to turn up. Huffsliff , Josh and Jane just got there when he was noticed coming across the court yard accompanied by R0yratgildelock. Then get ready for a dangerous lesson.**_

_**drama 218**_

_**THE AlDER OF DARK THEROY took a large key from his belt and unlocked the door. Huffsliff got a whiff of lavanda and heavy perfume. I was about to follow Josh and Jane in when R0yratgildelock hand shot out. Huffsliff! ive been wanting a word- you don't mind if his a couple of minutes late do you. Judgeing by the scowl on his face he did mind. gildelock said thats the ticket and closed the classroom door in his face. Huffsliff said gildelock his large white teeth gleaming in the moonlight as he shock his head. Huffsliff Huffsliff Huffsliff. Completely nonplussed Huffsliff said nothing. When I heard it was all my fault .Could of kicked my self. Huffsliff had no idea what he was talking about. gildelock went on ive not been more shocked flying a dragon to twedleweed. It was amasing on how he can show them brillent teeth even when he was not talking. I gave you a taste of publicity, didn't I ? said gildelock . Gave you the bug. You got on the front page with me you can do it all when your at least 100 years older goodbye. **_

_**drama 219**_

_**Huffsliff stood stunned for a few seconds then, remembering he was supposed to be in the dark theroy classroom , he opened the door and slid inside. Huffsliff taken his place between Josh and Jane. We got on with the lesson and Jane got us some points for our house we carred the lesson on untill it was hard to hear but we carred ontill the end off class. **_

_**drama 220**_

_**we finshed the lesson then went to tactics class her classes were always hard work but today was especially difficult. Everything Huffsliff learned last year because he was with his girlfreind and left.**_

_**drama 221**_

_**Huffsliff spent a lot of time over the next few days to avoid gildelock coming down a corridoor. My snake still angry at me about how we got here. Huffsliff was clad the weekend came and had plans to visit THE DOOR MAN OF THE FIGHTING WORLD OF VAMPIRES in the morning. **_

_**drama 222 **_

_**Later that morning Josh and Jane crossed the grass They get into a fight and people get badly hurt and after this they just had to get them selfs up and leave. **_

_**drama 223**_

_**October arrived , spreading a damp chill over the grounds and castle. THE AlDER OF DARK THEROY keeping busy. Raindrops the size of bullets thunderd on the castle windows for days on end. The lake rose the flowerbeds turned muddy. We walk back through the corridoors we come accros a chost of the school. **_

_**drama 224**_

_**You'd better get going the HALL ALDER MONITOR OF OLD AND SIN is coming and his not in a good mood. Right said Huffsliff backing a way from the accusing stare of his cat but not quicly enough. Drawn to the spot by his cornection to his cat. He burst through a tapesty to my right , wheezing and looking for the rule breaker. Huffsliff all durty and wet he said follow me then after my punishment I go back to the room. **_

_**drama 225**_

_**The tombs have been opened enemies of the OVERSEER be where.**_

_**Whats that hanging underneath said Josh a slight quiver in his voice. As they edged nearer, Huffsliff slipped over. There was a large puddle of water on the floor. Josh and Jane grabbed him, and they inched towards the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three realised what it was at once, and lept backwards with a splash. The HALL ALDER MONITOR OF OLD AND SIN cat was hanging on a torch. Josh says lets leave here. A load of students and alders turned up both ends of the corridoor. **_

_**drama 226**_

_**You he screeched You! murdered my cat I kill you The FIRST DEGREE HEADMASTER ALDER OF THE WISE arrived on scene , by a number of other alders. gildelock stepped forward my office is closer feel free to use it thankyou. The silent crowed parted to let them past. The three main alders spoke to them and then was free to leave. **_

_**drama 227**_

_**It was definitely the cut of the ear that killed him. Ive seen it done many times so unlucky I wasn't there , I know the very think that would of saved her. The FIRST DEGREE HEADMASTER ALDER OF THE WISE was now muttering strange words under his breath he straightened up. shes not dead he said sofly. Shes been attacked I can not say. **_

_**drama 228**_

_**Saw what was written on the wall if I might speak HEADMASTER ALDER OF THE WISE said POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTER from the shadows, and Huffsliffs foreboding increased; he was sure that anythink he had to say was not going to do him any good. They may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time,' he said a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he douted it but we do have a set of suspicius circumstances here. He could not exsplane anythink that he heard a funny voise only he can hear.**_

_**drama 229**_

_**The FIRST DEGREE HEADMASTER ALDER OF THE WISE was giving Huffsliff a searching look . His twinkling light-blue gaze made Huffsliff feel as though he was being x-rayed.'Innocent until proven quilty POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTER he said firmly. After been spoke to you may leave. Later walking up to the rooms you believe me about the voices dont you. Yes I do but even here its not a good sign. **_

_**drama 230**_

_**Homework off the POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTER had asked for a three-foot long composition on medieval potion making. I don't believe it im still eight inches short said Josh .Janes done 4 foot 7 inches but her writing is tiny where is she anyway. Jane emurged from the bookshelves. Let me read yours please first she ansers no you have 10 days to do it. She went to his side held his hand for just a second befor he noticed gave him a kiss on the cheek and said here you are angerly. **_

_**drama 231**_

_**The lesson was boring as ever in the morning. he opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone. Occasionally writing a name or date and the falling a sleep. Jane put up her hand can you tell us about the tombs in a clear voice. No this is a tactic lesson. **_

_**drama 232**_

_**Jane nodded fervently, but Huffsliff did not say enythink. Huffsliff never told Jane and Josh that the sword wanted to put him in amilda duvick house first. He could remeber like it was yesterday. But Huffsliff already knowing whos house it was. A first year went shoving past us. people are talking then we go back to our room. **_

_**drama 233**_

_**The tombs been opened can't hurt to have a poke around going on his hands and knees to look for clues . Scorch marks Huffsliff said!. Here and here- come and look at this 100,000 flesh eating scarab beetles running though a deserted hallway where there was a message on the wall. Have you ever seen them act like this. Whats up said Huffsliff to josh im frightend of them. **_

_**drama 234**_

_**We can't go in there its the girls toilet.'Oh Josh there wont be anyone in there said Jane we need somewhere to talk and its out of order. It was the gloomiest bathroom Huffsliff had ever set foot in. Joshes prefect sister cought us by the womans bathroom do you know what this looks like and then stated that no one we know done anythink but his younger sister dont think so. **_

_**drama 235**_

_**Janes in the hospital and Josh sitting by her bed side for weeks on end and admits that he has fallen in love with her and says it in her ear on a note that he just wanted to say it loud and he could knowing she coulld not hear him. Huffsliff walked back to there room with a load of homework off the POTION VAMPIRE PAST AND SIN MASTER. Then a bathroom flood happens then it leads back to the bathroom. A big shiney key got washed up to the side of the room. The markings on it said it was atleast 250 years old. 6 weeks passed and Jane got out the hospital then Josh left to. Then when he was gone the nurse calls Jane over I really should not tell you but Josh admitted he has fallen in love with you when he was here he nver left your side. **_

_**drama 236**_

_**The key started to shine and they said how they found it but while they were talking Jane did not feel to good knowing what she Just heard off the nurse. Then the key started to give all the answers they were looking for. Later that night Jane got Huffsliff alone to tell him what the nurse said and then she said I wish he could tell me to my face when im a wake what neave. Still when he does ask me for a dance or just show a bit of feeling I might tell him I like him when his least exspecting it. **_

_**drama 237**_

_**All morning they have Glidelocks lesson and get board then later that day Josh noticed it was Valentines day Josh went over to Jane tilted her back and kissed her then she replied thank you the elfs came in playing a song. But still under the hatdrid of hearing it from a nurse and not him she never showed the love back. **_

_**drama 238**_

_**Later that day the giant scarubs they got told to go and speak to them. Summer was creeping over the grounds and Jane again was in the hospital wing so Josh went to her side while Huffsliff went a lone. The FIRST DEGREE HEADMASTER ALDER OF THE WISE left for a while and now he understood about folowing the beatles. He spoke to the beatles and they said it was already in the castle thats why we left we fear before it. **_

_**drama 239**_

_**Later that day he was standing down a dark but lit up tomb hallway. He kept walking forward and saw Joshes sister on the floor down there he went over to her just hoping she was a live. Huffsliff jumped and span on his knees and saw THE OVERSEER young by her. She wont wake now but shes still alive but every second makes me more powerfull as she lies there. There is a snake of dark. I know but it come unless I call it. 2 hours later the snake dies and the OVERSEER just vanishes. THen he goes to Joshes sister lifts her head up and kisses her and then they get naked have 3 hours of passionate sex and go up for the end of term blood dinner holding hands. Josh sees them then they both go differnt ways and Josh asks him what happend. Huffsliff says 1 day ile tell you or you would just know goodbye ive got to see my girlfriend. **_

_**drama 240**_

_**I get home late that night and see my girlfreinds sisters car and hurry to the door. A great fight happens and my girlfriend protecting me and then in the darkness a wolf howed. You cant Have it bove ways when your with him. We are bound mortal enemys dont you understand. Jane says it just makes me feel bad when I think about you to much dont write any more. Then they bove write the one word on a peace of paper love and both drop there pens and get upset. **_

_**drama 241**_

_**Later after reading the letter I smelt fresh blood what was worring in my house so I ran down stairs as fast as I can. My step farther started to act trange and it was the normal behaver that he would show to my girlfriend but not for much longer soon we were to be married. I got grounded and now I only see my girlfriend in the afternoon and this put me on edge. My dad was reading the news and it said one of the big citys have had to much unsolved murders latley. I did want to talk to you. Its about Jane Cob what about her. You have been good latley so im lifting your punishment Conditionly you see your other friends. You need more people in your life keep it structured. **_

_**drama 242**_

_**Dont you miss Jane Cob at all then I had to clear my head. Yes I do miss her I miss her alot. Its a problem because she has admitted feelings for me and there is no way I can show them back to her. Your hurting her feelings like this she rather be freinds than nothing. Both of our dads spoke and found out everythink. we spoke for a moment then I just left the room. **_

_**drama 243**_

_**My farther found out I have been excepted for another 5 years of schooling and then he asked what my girlfriends plans were. Then the doorbell rang that saved me. I then let my girlfriend in. Then we had a ten minute passinate time kiss then my mind thought back to the time in the tomb and was she really enough for me now. I reached for her hand and held it in away that it was rolling updown my back as was mine to hers. She then brushed my hair out of my face and tilted me back into a kiss of burning fire and love but I felt this horrible quilt inside was worth it. **_

_**drama 244**_

_**Then I heard my step dad coming My girlfriend then greeted my farther because she was floorlessly polite. My father kept us close when we were feeling out aplications for new colleges. I cleared the table quickly then we lent down on to it kissing with one hand on me why the other hand getting the forms ready on the table. My father then asked my girlfriend what she was planning of doing. His no longer grounded she asked. **_

_**drama 245**_

_**The attacks are one of our kind doing these thinks you will be surprised how much our kind is the source of human news. We both know it's easy to reconise when you know what to look for. The information here is that there is a new born vcampire lose in the city. We have been keeping an eye on the problem for some weeks now. **_

_**drama 246**_

_**She was my best friend It was stunned to use the pass tence of cause the Idea afends me when you say hunting wolfs. Please forgive my thoughtless I should of not of surgested that. Dont worry about it then we were both quiet for a moment. Then his hand was under my chin after that he got upset when I said i was thinking about her befor you came. I have got to make it better between us I owe her that and it's one my farthers conditions anyway. He saw the book I was reading and made a comment that he did not understand why she keeps reading the same book over. Then he craddles my face I put my hand up his shirt onto his chest and lean in and kiss her. **_

_**drama 247**_

_**There is no trace of eny deep emotion as she kept talking. Well we still have a little time you have been liberated. celerbrate your freedom by going to florida to see your mother. Well are we going or not. My dad will neather allow it. My dad does not like it much even though im seeing my mother she was coming with me. Not this weekend but then she ensisted. We went down stairs to do our home work .**_

_**drama 248**_

_**Later that night my farther but up a party that I got invited to and so did two of the wolfs famlieys for a night of watching football but I know my girlfriend would not like me to go. I just responded. Did he tell you that my parents gave her tickets to see her famous parents him self to be one with the past to present day . Yes they gave me tickets no she never said. There just about to run out and I think after sending him here after how powerfull the famliy is it might hurt there feelings ' if the saver dont go back home its were it all began. **_

_**drama 249**_

_**After a fight I said we are going out and she looked at me in question. I think I wan't to speak to you alone. What was that . Then she says I know you wan't to see them your talking about them in your sleep. Some thing was of here i just could not put my finger on it. Can I come to your house I haven't seen your mother in so long. We got back to my house later on and he tilted me down on his knee and gave me a firework kiss of the heart and just left. **_

_**drama 250**_

_**I have got to mend it with Jane But I have got to consider what she will think of it I thought about it for 10 minutes and the pro were valied agaist the cons seeing my close freind again I have got to see her to replace the last memory of her her face twisted in pain. I had about an hour to go and see her befor I had to be back. I grabed my stuff and got ready to leave. Then my girlfriend came and stop me going but I had to settle it now. **_

_**drama 251**_

_**The sun was so deeply buired behind the clouds there was no way to tell if it set or not after the long flight chasing it westward like it moving in the sky. Then I saw the forest then I knew I was neally home. You have been very quiet. My mother got worried about me and my girlfriend. You two are very serious about each other more than I been thinking. After a while my mother got intence and then left us to it. Then we go back inside and he moves his arm down my back and plays with my hair with the other hand. Then after thinking of what happend we were home. **_

_**drama 252**_

_**I go inside for bed My bag was small but she ensisted on carrying it in to the house as my dad held the door open for us. Wellcome home Then after asking if we had fun he spoke in politeness to bove of us. Then my farther said can you call Jane please shes been bovering me since you left. She wan'ts to talk to me . pretty bad ile say. Her voice sent a whisper though my spine. The way she held me the way we did everythink I need to talk to you alright go ahead. You down the shop tomorrow of cause. Im so clad we talked I see you soon. **_

_**drama 253**_

_**I wait until the morning but then I was confused about everythink and then he held me and put me in his arms and then dad came in and he was ready to leave with a big great hug from him before he left. If I asked you to stay in the car would you then I got out and walked up to Jane. Then Jane said what had to be said. Can we talk later please. you did not tell her one of the OVERSEERS people are here to try and kill her. The follower will not give up untill I was dead. **_

_**drama 254**_

_**I miss you everyday may be we can still be friends Its not the same with out you Then she started to hurt emotionly and I just wanted to wrap my arms around her so badly . Ok get to class a stern voice behind us. I mean get to class any one here gets detention. We got to class a little late and took our seats quickly. What happend tell me everythink and screw the protecting me crap. Its just we knew she come back and our two famlies got out of hand we will never kill the other on the risk of hurting you no matter what we think. **_

_**drama 255**_

_**I was at the shop and I had 15 min to get to the wolfs before my girlfriend could say anythink. I went straight there Then later that day my girlfriend was angrey for her sister and her. It was so long since i been here. Before i could the engine Jane Cob was standing at the door. Huffsliff hay Jane. she was proud to see me. She then grabbed me into a bear hug. Its good to see you here. We started walking to tied up to stay in the house. As we walked I felt my self setteling in to a differnt version of my self. Then we had to talk about our long ceberation. Then he tilted my head back on his knee and we had 30 minutes of passonate love making then I tilted my head to the side and felt quilty and then I just left. Later on she found out that I love my girlfriend and her but there is no choice between us you will always be the one. Wait for her to ask you to kiss her and you know she will. **_

_**drama 256**_

_**A massive battle takes place against an army of great power and Jane and Dewood unite to save Huffsliffs life. When she finds out that she is marrying him. Come the next day she says a long good bye and has anight of pasinate love making with him and then thinking back how good it was to just be able to be with jane for that 1 second and then her mind thought it and shes with the one she loves . She returns to school. With the date of the wedding on the first day back after the year finishes. **_

_**drama 257**_

_**Huffsliff goes to a pub to stop the night before getting up in the morning and meets Jane and josh down stairs and Joshes dad speaks to me saying he has exscaped prison to come and kill you like he betray them years ago. When they leave and get on the ferry he tells them what his freinds farther said. then relise there sitting by a strange gray haired of a man then jane saw a name. It says professer not elder pinlu,jr whys that i wonder then they get some sleep. **_

_**drama 258**_

_**A blue mermaid like creature with a trident fork and green scale on its head fogs up the windows and then opens the door. Then a quick moment the profeser wakes up and transforms for a split second they did not notice. but then the creature feared the worse and left. I need to go speak to the driver. **_

_**drama 259**_

_**Wellcome wellcome to another year at school I would like to say a few words first I wan't to interduce profeser Pinlu,jr to take over from the Alder last year good look profeser. our care of animals teacher has decided he is ready to end it all and will be taken by our DOORMAN. Finly on a more describing note the school will be under prisens protection. Surisi Klab. is caught. **_

_**drama 260**_

_**Hay DOORMAN what is that. That is a figopoffahi Josh who is going to come and troke him well done Huffsliff take a bow. You can go and torch him now be very slow let him come to you. He might let you ride him now. **_

_**drama 261**_

_**He has been sighted in the small town not far from here You don't think he will come her do you. He already slipped by them already it means he could do it again. In todays class im going to teah you how to slay one of the most darkest of beasts known to hour kind. A hour later I speak to the profeser Pinlu,jr after class just for a small while and he knows my parents after i went up to bed. **_

_**drama 262**_

_**These visits to the village are a privlage go on you two I have got to stay behind I never got a hold of my farther to sign the form. **_

_**drama 263**_

_**Just start studying wearwolfs on my desk on monday a 2 page paper on them. **_

_**drama 264**_

_**Hay girls Very glever but we have a quick way of getting out of the school it's a map this is the school. this shows everyone here and there is 4 ways out of the school. That building is serposter be hunted. The guy petrade my farther it's lucky he is still alive if he finds me I will kill him my god farther or not. **_

_**drama 265**_

_**How did your hearing go about the animal lesson and then his farther steped in and decided that he needs to be sentenced to death. **_

_**drama 266**_

_**Later that night he finds that someone who is soposed to be dead turned up not 5 miles away from the school. Later that night profeser Pinlu,jr finds out that his enemy is still alive and he was Just waiting to find out the truth. **_

_**drama 267 **_

_**On the way to the doormans house they come to there school foes and Jane punches him in the face and carry on walking down. Ow look at him he likes the smell of the wind blowing through him. Why don't we just set him free. They would know it was me. There coming down we have got be going out the back come on. **_

_**drama 268**_

_**They get attacked and sent to the hunted house and then forced to go in side for a good reason to save Joshes life. They all turn up at a trap If you wan't to get to him only one will die tonight. Are you going to kill me. Later profeser Pinlu,jr shows up and protected him and then he finds out the truth. after The ELDER came in and protected me Then the true trater comes in. They pull the trater to one side on killing him. then they are on the way to give him to the blue mermaid like creature with a trident fork. **_

_**drama 269**_

_**When they get out side The moon is up and the profeser Turns into a wolf but now they know he is a freind but fear the worse . He gets away and the wolf and his god farther get into a fight in a monster form. Then The Elder comes out. Then as they come to kill his god farther Huffsliff saves him and he goes free and flys away into the night and then with Josh and Jane together there Josh asks Jane will you be my girlfriend she says yes and hugs kisses him passiontly and spend the night romanticly with him making love and they all part for the holiday before the new year . After telling Huffsliff they are a couple. **_

_**drama 270**_

_**When Huffsliff gets home they prepair for the wedding 3 days after the sister and them. **_

_**Jane Cob gets an invite to there wedding and she goes on a long wolf run. The dad and the mother of Both famlies get the invite and are proud that it is finley happing. Then you see the bride to be with the sisters and she says you just have got to break in the shoes. I have been. Tomorrow will be perfect. Just go home now. Then Dewood comes in through my window. sHE has a heart felt talk and says ive been waiting a sentry to marry you. Then she says meet you at the auter and leaves. **_

_**drama 271**_

_**Do you need some help I can do her hair really. Im not affended about your wife . Weddings they bring everyone together. The mother of the bride turns up and she calls her in. All my gosh your so beautiful The mother calls in the farther get in here are you sure. They give a blue hair piece and say a few words. Ok time for the dress and then all of her school friends are so pleased for her and come in an have a good day. They take each other by the hand and go up to the alter. Ladys and gentmen we are gathered here on this brillent day To witness the union of Dewood and Huffsliff. Please repeat after me I take you Dewoood to love and to hold for better for worse. for richer and poor in sickness and heath to love and to gerish as long as we shell live. I do and I do. Later they have a reception and then they leave. **_

_**drama 272**_

_**They go on the honeymoon to Cuba I love you all forever. They then get off a boat and he garrys the bride onto the bed. Do want to take a look around she then gets ready for the night time for a good naked swim in the pool. Then they spend 3 passinate weeks love making and then she falls pregnent with a baby girl and goes back home and then a 3 weeks later everyone Knows even Jane and she goes back to school. **_

_**drama 273**_

_**About the time they go back to school THE OVERSEER started to show his power again. Then on the night time you had Josh and Jane cuddled together in the corner after passinate love making aswell Huffsliff and his wife togther is well with there baby girl gradled in there arms kissing cheek to cheek when the parents came up stairs. Later that morning all holding hands with eachother and kissing with love and power in the morning get moving up to the hills to go to the ball game. **_

_**drama 274**_

_**They arrive and then all go in to there tents and they all go to there bedrooms together with each other and they all hold and cuddle up together in the marrage sweets and a cute baby room for little jauls. and they all flauter there eyes give a passinate kiss on the cheek and go to bed. The next morning a attack happens and they all get out safley. **_

_**drama 275**_

_**They then get on the boat and Huffsliff leaves his wife and settles down in the cabin the couple sit together and he gets up streches his legs when he sees someone who likes him and with out his wife there kisses her and moves back into the cabin . You know your godfather will wan't to hear. **_

_**drama 276**_

_**Three training schools are coming together this her for a warrors challege You can or may die doing this but first lets endrohse the schools natbo of princes and grandarac school and now the games have just begun. **_

_**drama 277**_

_**Then a man who is feared above all comes in and says his the new ELDER of the school and then they leave the hall and told to report back on a thursday night. to see who has been chosen to be in the games. **_

_**drama 278**_

_**The next morning they go into the class With the ELDER and they learn 3 forbiden ways of killing and a student in there got afraid and left the room and after he had a blood pack with him and said im sorry and gave him a new and detailed book to read. **_

_**drama 279**_

_**It has come the chosing **_

_**the princes is Suzan Marnet, the grandarac warror is Keen Wood , and ours is wait we have two names it's impossible one is not 7oo yet alright but that is all go back to your rooms. **_

_**drama 280**_

_**The two lovers Jane and Josh come down holding hands and kissing and then she goes and speaks to him on his behalf because they have been fighting from the night before and then they leave**_

_**drama 281**_

_**Later that night he finds out his got to kill a dragon for a babys egg and then rase it for a week before getting it to find tresure in the lake the following week. and he tells his freind and then goes up to his room. **_

_**drama 282**_

_**He beats the dragon and then makes up his friendship with Josh walks up to the room after he kissed Janeand they went to the couples dorm room and sorted out what to do next about the games.**_

_**drama 283**_

_**The morning after they find out they have got to have a dance with all the guest and they do the dance lessons in the morning and they all gather in the hall and then THE ELDER calls on Josh to dance with her and 2 days after Huffsliff asks Josh if he could take his Young sister to the dance because his wife can't make it. Josh and jane go together. Both couples then both spend a night of passionate love making together but not forgetting his wife he feels quilty because his falling with joshs sister edna . **_

_**drama 284**_

_**Huffsliff Jane and Josh go and study in the librey for the task for the next day when they get called away and his other friend comes in and helps him find the anser. the next morning he does the challege in the water for an hour and comes out a live. Then he goes and prepairs for the last challege. **_

_**drama 285**_

_**In this challege but they all die and he finds him self in the presents of the OVERSEER AND trys to kill him. In a dark mist ends up back at the school and he then turns up at there funrals and walks away in shame. **_

_**drama 286**_

_**On a day goes to a park with his girlfriend and passionatly kisses her. and then there attacked and then running for there life, and then later goes to a meating and get told to leave. **_

_**drama 287**_

_**Huffsliff comes back home With Dewood to have a baby and when they arrive Jane Cob is phoned straight away and he turns up at the house and then He is called up stairs. Hello Jane Dewood says and he goes over. She comes up and sees the famliy standing there around her. Im clad you came your close enough. What is your problem. You look terible its nice to see you to. Your pregnant then Jane walks out in a mood. Then they all get in a upset rage. I want to talk to you. **_

_**drama 288**_

_**They go outside and have a heartfelt talk and says for her. You have a corrnection with her I will never understand maybe to keep her and the baby alive and if it goes wrong you can get your one wish that is to kill me I can't go on with out her. **_

_**drama 289**_

_**He speaks to her and then leaves and gets ready for a fight by him self to protect her and the baby and the rest of his pack are getting ready to kill them. The pack assemble and go run in to the forrest for the attack and then Adam finds out and warns the famliy. **_

_**drama 290**_

_**There is a massive fight seen and him and two of his friends come and defend the famliy then 2 hours later the baby is born and the rules say a wolf can't hurt another one loves. because he falls in love with the baby and wolfs don,t age and he waits for her to come of age and won,t leave her side. **_

_**drama 291**_

_**Now the fighting is over and the two lovers take the baby girl and her protecter to the park and sit on a bench and have a passinate kiss with each other and the three cuddle up for three days untill school starts and she leaves. **_

_**drama 292**_

_**They get to school and its anounced they have a new teaher for the year Jane and josh cuddle up together and go to the couples dorm. **_

_**drama 293**_

_**in there first class with the new teacher huffsliff sits by Jane and josh in the class and passinate kiss each other for the hole class so it burns there in insides full of love. Later that day they go into the other classes and do all of the work. The teacher then starts causing problems with them. **_

_**drama 294**_

_**The new Elder has got the ruling to change a lot of happings at the school and then Hufffsliff Jane and josh start a group up to fight back aginst all of her rules. They meet people at the pub and they all join and wait for the first meeting. **_

_**drama 295**_

_**The day they have her class he sits by them and Jane and josh in the class and passinate kiss each other for the hole class so it burns there in insides full of love. Later that day they go into the other classes and do all of the work. **_

_**drama 296**_

_**They all sign up for the group and then they go back to the school and carry on there day looking for a place to that day they find the perfect place and they get the word round to the members. **_

_**drama 297**_

_**in the meeting Huffsliff goes to Joshes sister and pulls her into the corner and they have hot naked love making and a passinate kiss before addressing the other members. After the class they stay behind and and wheck a load of benches love making under the mistow. **_

_**drama 298**_

_**The day they have her class he sits by them and Jane and josh in the class and passinate kiss each other for the hole class so it burns there in insides full of love. Later that day they go into the other classes and do all of the work. **_

_**drama 299**_

_**again in the meeting Huffsliff goes to Joshes sister and pulls her into the corner and they have hot naked love making and a passinate kiss before addressing the other members. After the class they stay behind and and wheck a load of benches love making under the mistow. **_

_**drama 300**_

_**The morning after there is another class and the same thing happens Huffsliff goes to Joshes sister and pulls her into the corner and they have hot naked love making and a passinate kiss before addressing the other members. After the class they stay behind and and wheck a load of benches love making under the mistow. **_

_**drama 301**_

_**There is another 4 group meetings after and it happens time and time again Huffsliff goes to Joshes sister and pulls her into the corner and they have hot naked love making and a passinate kiss before addressing the other members. After the class they stay behind and and wheck a load of benches love making under the mistow. **_

_**drama 302**_

_**There is attack and huffsliff knows about it and reports it. ITs joshes dad and then he makes a full recovery and goes there for the holidays with his godfarther. **_

_**drama 303**_

_**Aload of problems start to happen and they start to prepair for the worst then theres a mass break out and panic starts to rise. **_

_**drama 304**_

_**There is another meeting and the same thing happens time and time again Huffsliff goes to Joshes sister and pulls her into the corner and they have hot naked love making and a passinate kiss before addressing the other members. After the class they stay behind and and wheck a load of benches love making under the mistow. **_

_**drama 305**_

_**They then get gought for havin the group and the Head Elder is surspended from the school and then they leave his office **_

_**drama 306**_

_**The day they have her class he sits by them and Jane and josh in the class and passinate kiss each other for the hole class so it burns there in insides full of love. Later that day they go into the other classes and do all of the work. **_

_**drama 307**_

_**Later that night there is a great battle with all the members of the group against the OVERSEER and His followers and then his godfarther dies and ELDERS TURN UP AND THE OVERSEER jumps and leave **_

_**drama 308**_

_**Six months later Huffsliff gets a devorse and then restarts school again and then with the new classes annouced they go up two the dorms Jane and Josh together And huffsliff alone. The morning class he dont sit with Jane and josh and sits by Joshes sister and tilts her head forward and kisses her and get on with the class.**_

_**drama 309**_

_**Later that day Huffsliff and joshes sister go to a room and have a night off passinate love making and sleep on the deck and have a night under the stars. After that they both come down stairs and walks passed Jane and josh. **_

_**drama 310**_

_**Later that night Huffsliff and joshes sister go to a room and have a night off passinate love making and sleep on the deck and have a night under the stars. After that they both come down stairs and walks passed Jane and josh. **_

_**drama 311**_

_**Later That year there are for more classes where The morning class he dont sit with Jane and josh and sits by Joshes sister and tilts her head forward and kisses her and get on with the class. and for more nights and Huffsliff and joshes sister go to a room and have a night off passinate love making and sleep on the deck and have a night under the stars. After that they both come down stairs and walks passed Jane and josh. And now there all ready to fight whats out there now the year has ended. Josh comes up to Huffsliff and asks about him and his sister and he tells him they are together and leaves for the holidays. **_

_**drama 312**_

_**There all together as couples in the holidays making passinate love with each other. The next day a epic battle happens and THE OVERSEER is dies and they all get married to each other. **_


End file.
